Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars
by Draechaeli
Summary: War is on the horizon, that the Preventers have no word of and no way of stopping. But it just so happens that a ghost thrust Wu Fei into this dilemma of words and wars on the blade of a sword. 13x5x6
1. Ichi: Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains pedophile because Wufei is 15.

Author Note: This is a slight AU. It is set after series as if there was no Endless Waltz. Also the major change is Zechs never joined White Fang. But the war had the same basic outcome. This is a four part story with all parts not being equal; Ghosts, Swords, Words, and Wars. This is 13x5x6 and any combination there of.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-ichi: Ghosts

Stepping out of a large building the small figure stood out in the crowd what with his loose cheongsam and the Japanese steel strapped to his back, a black motorcycle helmet under one arm. In the summer evening the youth took in a deep breath taking in the darkening sky. By the time he made it to his destination night will have just settled. Moving towards the parking garage the boy pulled out his motorcycle keys, for the motorcycle he wasn't even old enough to drive. Spying the onyx and chrome of his Suzuki GSX-R 1000 he had to smile and thank the Japanese that bike was the second-fastest production vehicle behind the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 a sports car.

Zipping out of the Preventer's parking lot and into the open street the black blur moved easily through traffic as the young Chinese teenager made his way to the highway. He had about an hour of travel ahead of him, but he didn't mind. It had taken him a while to decide he wanted to make this trip, and only because he still believed it should be him in the cemetery plot.

Peace or what the general populous believed was peace had been ruling the earth and her colonies for some time now. Heero Yuy was now acting as a bodyguard for Relena Darlian. Triton Bloom returned to his sister Catherine, as well as Nanashi to the circus and occasionally taking space based missions under the alias Trowa Barton. Quatre Raberba Winner was also in space most likely with Trowa when he is not running Winner Corporations. Duo Maxwell and Chang Wu Fei were flat out Preventer's there on earth with no ulterior jobs. But what many people didn't know was that these five agents part-time or not were still risking their lives by killing the occasional rebel forces, before war could break loose once more.

Slowing down the bike onyx orbs scanned the hill speckled with white, he had chosen the right time to come, there was not a soul there besides him; alive anyways. Cutting the engine and removing his helmet Wu Fei sighed and dismounted the bike. Smoothing out his clothes and brushing back a stubborn few strands of hair that came loose with his helmet.

Walking up the grave speckled hill, he went to where Lady Une had stated that he would be able to find the war grave he was searching for. Under a sturdy old chestnut tree laid the grave. Chestnuts the teenager thought seemed to hold no significance to the outward world, perhaps they had been favored by the man to lay eternal on that red hill. For in the fall the leaves would turn red and blanket the warrior below.

Upon reaching the grave Wu Fei knelt before it; his head bowed in prayer for the poor soul, but before his black eyes could slide shut they caught the sight of a manila envelope addressed to: Chang Wu Fei. Pulling back a little bit, the boy scanned the area surprised. Inspecting the envelope where it sat to make sure there were no trip wires he then cautiously picked it up. Once it was deemed safe he opened the envelope and took out a thin Video Play-Back device.

Pressing play he watched the screen come to life and there in a comfortably furnished office chair behind a desk sat the Peace Ambassador of the former Sanc Kingdom Milliardo Peacecraft who was now working closely with the Preventer's by frequently making speeches and doing charity work to help the stability of the peace in the general populous. The crisp white suit, the long flowing platinum blond hair and blue eyes smiled at Wu Fei through the recording. Although he did not know this man personally during the war Heero and Trowa had mentioned that he was very honorable man.

Suddenly the figure on the screen began to speak, "Hello Chang Wu Fei, I would have liked to discuss what I am about to tell you in person but circumstances have dictated otherwise. And thus I trust you will dutifully destroy the evidence of this recording when it is finished. What I am about to tell you, you need to understand was completely my idea and Treize Khushrenada had no say in the matter. Treize and I had been friends for years so he naturally told me of you, and even though he believed your fight was to end in space with Gundams; I knew that in both your hearts you wanted to end it by swords. I will not go into great detail at what I did but when I found out his was going to space… let's just say it involved handcuffs and a chair, along with a Mobile Suit Remote connected to the Tallgeese II. He wanted to fight you for real Chang Wu Fei and I denied him. He wants to fight you still, as I know you wish to draw your sword."

The screen went blank, and Wu Fei stared at the apparatus in some form of shocked confusion. What had the man been talking about? What apparitions had he set loose upon the world? His ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the nearby forest and approaching his back. The steps were slow and sure, those of a man of stature, those of a ghost barely cold in the ground.

Without turning the Chinese boy stated calm and cool as if he were not before the grave of the man who stood behind him, "Treize."

"Chang Wu Fei we meet again," came the smooth voice of a man- a ghost. Turning and drawing his katana in a single swift movement, ebony orbs eyed the ghost before him. The ginger hair still short and combed back, the forked eyebrows over blue eyes. The tall figure, although not in his usual royal attire was wearing dress pants and a button up shirt. The boy mused that there was probably an over coat to the suit that had been abandoned in the warm weather. But no where on the figure was a sword.

"Merquise, said we were to draw swords," stated the boy his cold gaze fixed on his once enemy, his ghost.

Blue eyes studied the boy before him the caramel colored skin, the olive shaped orbs of obsidian fire to the equally dark hair. Even with the distance between them he could see the few strands that seemed to come loose from static electricity, and for the life of the older man he could not think of the cause.

"I will not spill blood on those who no longer have any. Please if you will accompany me back to my current residence we will continue our dual there," replied Treize gesturing towards the road, "I can even offer you a ride there."

"I brought my bike, thank you," said Wu Fei sheathing his sword and removing the memory chip from Milliardo's Video Play-Back device, looking up at the confused expression on the elder's face, "I will follow you, on my motorcycle."

Slowly nodding the German turned and walked back into the woods that were in the opposite direction that Wu Fei had came from. Following suit the young ex-pilot began to walk down the white spackled hill towards his black bike.

It was funny in some twisted form he had come to this graveyard to kneel at the grave of the man he had killed. The chance that he spilled his own blood, whether in seppuku or in some blood oath, was rather good; for this was the man who should have killed him. And now after this living-ghost has stated that no blood should be given to those with none, he will be going somewhere unknown. Somewhere unknown; to kill the man that he had killed, or be killed by him- like he should have not so long ago.

Digging threw a small pack attached to his bike the boy pulled out a small vile of an acidic fluid. Placing the memory chip inside he capped the vile swirling it around a few times watching the chip simply disappear. The vile had been given to him for just this reason, but originally thought strictly Preventer's business. Placing the vile along with the envelope and Video Play-Back device into the pack, Wu Fei shifted the katana on his back before mounting the bike.

Starting up his GSX-R 1000 the Shenlong pilot sat there with his helmet in his hands and waited for Treize to appear in his own vehicle. It wasn't long until an undistinguishable black car rolled from a forest path and on to the main road. The right driver's side window rolled down and the man gazed out at the dark haired boy eyebrow raised. Putting on his helmet Wu Fei waited for the living-ghost to lead the way.

Speeding back in the direction that the Preventer came from, the two men rode the highway which was eerily quiet. About halfway between the city in which the Preventer's Headquarters lie and the graveyard where Treize Khushrenada did not lie, they took an exit that lead them down a remote mountain road. At the base of the mountain they turned down a dirt road that traveled around a good portion of the first half of the mountains base that ended at rot-iron gates and high brick ways of the Peacecraft estate.

Stopping before the gate the ex-trained assassin huffed, "Merquise doesn't believe in security?"

"Actually he has the best security I have ever seen, a few Dobermann Pinschers, feel free to test it if you like. Where we are going to dual and where my own dueling sword is in my private quarters on the other side of the house, second floor, the light is on and the window is open," replied the ex-OZ Commander stepping out of his own vehicle.

Scuffing the younger of the two went to the pack on his motorcycle again and pulled out a few dog treats. It was another one of those standards in case a situation like this arose. Since many people with guard dogs starved the dogs so they would attach intruders; a dog treat would stop the assault immediately.

Ebony orbs scanned the wall that was easily twice his height plus perhaps a meter, but he could still vault over it, or he could take the less flashy entrance of slipping through the bars of the gate. Running towards the wall Wu Fei jumped and cursed silently when he realized that he would not make it. If he couldn't vault the four meter about13 ft high wall then the Preventer's were really not keeping him in shape. The Chinese boy stepped off of the side of the brick wall so he would land on a nearby tree branch for a split second before he somersaulted over the wall, landing with one leg out and the other bent under him. Standing up he brushed off his clothes before moving forward.

Prussian blue eyes smiled as the watched the dark figure disappear over the wall. Moving towards the gate and the call system to contact someone to open said gate, he punch in the codes to get Milliardo directly. When the face of his friend appeared on the screen the elder smiled, "Miri, there is no need for alarm my Drache is just testing your Court."

"All right Treize," said the blond looking past his friend he noticed the black Suzuki motorcycle, "is that the Dragon's? He shouldn't be old enough to drive except perhaps in the United States."

"Yes well, who knows Miri, Trowa Barton was a fifteen-year-old Gundam pilot while also being the rejected Heavyarms pilot and Mariemaia's uncle. A man in two places at once. Who knows with the Gundam pilots; perhaps my Drache is actually a Fisch," replied the brunette.

Gazing upon the structure black eyes noticed that while the house was large it was not excessively so for the bachelor and his 'dead' friend. The grounds themselves were another matter they were large, lush green, flowers lined the walk and from his position not far from the wall he could see was an orchard next to the house and a pond around back.

To the right a low menacing growl issued the Asian boy turned a smirk on his face. The smirk fell as his eyes met those of four large black and brown Dobermann Pinschers that easily stood taller then his waist. So they were big dogs, he had dealt with Dobermanns before. Forcing a small calming smile on his face he held out his hand with the treat to the snarling dog. When the dog took no notice, Wu Fei tossed the small bone shaped treat at the dog closest to him.

The hounds began to stalk towards their pray ignoring they dog treat offered to them. Olive shape orbs went wide, that had never happened before. Backing up slowly the ex-pilot decided that he would need to rely on his speed. If need be he could play the fox.

Turning Wu Fei ran for the small orchard and heard the barking of the dogs as they gave chase. Reaching the trees the boy weaved in and out of most of them, before going back through and spring off the trunk of one tree to another. Once he was sure his scent was in enough places he climbed to the very top of the trees and made his way to the edge of the orchard closest to the house, while watching the dogs scattered below.

Jumping silently from the trees to land in the lush green grass, the onyx haired boy silently but swiftly moved towards the back of the house. Once more he could hear the low growl near his person and as Wu Fei glanced over his shoulder he found it was too late, he was caught. There leaping at him was a dog that weighed more then him and on two legs also had the height advantage.

Lying on the ground, Wu Fei cursed soundly in Chinese, the heavy weight of the snarling beast above him; Chang Wu Fei, Peventer, ex-Gundam pilot 05, had been caught by a dog.

"Halt!" came the voice of Treize the dog became silent, "Duke steig aus," the weight upon Wu Fei's back disappeared, "Sitzplatz," there was a pause before Treize spoke again, "Are you all right Wu Fei?"

Quickly getting off the ground the teenager turned to find Treize standing there calmly with four dogs laying serenely in the grass as it they were kittens and not guard dogs. Cold obsidian orbs glared at the tall figure before him, "I will admit that both Peacecraft siblings have a good security system."

Treize chuckled, "Well let me introduce you to Milliardo's court," motioning to the dogs at his feet, and then to the one on Wu Fei's far right, "This is Duke Edward Ellington, next to Duke is Baron Georges-Eugène Haussmann, then next to Baron is Lord George Gordon Byron, and last but not least Duke's son Count Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff. Well now that introductions are through shall we go inside?"

Wu Fei nodded and followed the taller man as he walked towards the front door. Entering the estate of Milliardo Peacecraft, the Preventer took notice that while the house was tastefully decorated although some of the pieces he could tell were rather old and in the style most commonly found in the Sanc kingdom. No doubt the prince had returned to his home land to salvage these few pieces. The rest of the décor while it looked nice and matched well with the Sanc pieces were not 'the best money could buy'.

Walking up the dimly lit stairs, the young man couldn't help but hold a certain view of respect for a man who spent all his money not on his outwardly appearance to guest. A large part of the dragon fighter wanted to know where the extra money was going. Like many thing on this trip of his, Wu Fei was finding himself wanting to ask yet another question. First the questions spanned from Treize and the 'handcuffs and a chair', to the estate and the hounds, and now he started to wonder about Milliardo Peacecraft, a man he barely knew. But in a way these men were still his enemy, and he knew respectful no one would ask questions.

The brunette pulled out an old key, a skeleton key; but there was something about it that made the Chinese boy think; that perhaps even Duo would have a hard time picking the lock. Pushing the door open Treize held it for Wu Fei to go through first. Once they were in the door it shut and automatically locked, so that no one on the outside could get in.

Black eyes scanned the room the were in, it was a modest sized sitting room, a couple bear claw wood framed sofas, a tea trolley with a complete western style tea set, a free standing chess board in one corner prepped to play, on the nearby end table there was a vase of silk roses and next to it in a silver frame was a smiling Treize Khushrenada holding a baby, and on the far wall a sword rack.

Moving, with purpose and ease the brunette walked towards the swords and the empty space of floor where the two could hold their duel. Blue eyes scanned over the three dueling blades that he could choose to fight with. Eyes landing on the center blade, steel that had previously beaten the young dragon; his sword hand gripped the hilt and drew it from its confines.

Turning around to take his stance he found the Chinese fighter to already have drawn his katana the sheath discarded gently to the side as was the long-sleeve cheongsam top. Leaving Wu Fei to look like a calmer version of himself, the night of their first encounter.

There was not a word as the two sized the other. It was as if they waited for the proverbial tumbleweed, or perhaps a bird or even a pin to drop. There was no rush in this battle no burning need for blood, Treize was already a ghost. Nothing depended on one of their lives ending, except the other; the day they met face to face they forfeited their lives to each other.

Taking a cautious step forward Treize extended his sword sliding it across the younger's own steel. The zing of metal on metal broke the still the duel began. Pulling the katana away from the other and swinging it under, Wu Fei made for a low sweeping strike. The western blade swept down in an opposing arch connecting in a block; the beginnings of the reverse triangle dance, an endless waltz of pointless strike and block, used often in films.

Neither having the want to continue as they had begun; pulled apart to attach at odd angles as their dance began a new. At one point early in the evening it looked like the hand was in the elder's favor, his blade dangerously close to the caramel skin of the exposed neck.

A ripping sound filled the room and Treize had thought perhaps he had caught the fabric of the dark blue tank top. But instead of the shirt falling, the once tight hair fell around the boys face and shoulders. There was a pause as blue eyes gazed down into black orbs obscured by equally black locks.

Wu Fei surged forward, Treize parried; the Chinese boy was now back-to the man and what should have been the ending blow was blocked by a back crescent kick that gave the momentum to quickly turn and attack back. And thus the dance continued.

Both men were covered in a light sheen of sweat, both were utterly at peace. In some weird twisted fashion in these peaceful times where one had died to stop all wars and the other still kills to stop all wars. And in the small stinging cuts, the blood, and sweat their lives were their own and yet not. But the dance, the clash of steel was not for some greater cause but for them to heal some small piece of their own broken souls.

Parrying the katana strike Treize took a step forward deep into Wu Fei's defenses. Blocking the younger's sword hand with his free hand the brunette successfully held the katana far from the Chinese boy's body and thus his own. Sliding his own blade carefully along the tender exposed caramel skin of the boy's neck; Treize won.

Pulling apart Chang immediately knelt on the ground head bowed in defeat, obsidian locks slipping forward; placing the katana just out of his own reach, "My life is forfeit."

"Then you will stay the night, leave in the morning and if you so choose return to duel again some other night. Now follow me," replied the Russian as he placed his sword back in its place and moved to one of the three doors that left the room. Returning his own blade to its sheath, Wu Fei left it by the other swords before picking up his shirt and following the elder man.

Treize lead Wu Fei through a small study the walls lined with books a singular puffy sofa for comfortable reading and a large dark wood desk. They moved through to the only other door off the room which lead them to what could only be Treize's bedroom.

The Asian boy halted a step the words spoken to him running through his head, a sense of dread rising in him, thinking now that he should have seen earlier what had been implied. But to his relief the brunette walked through yet another door, and when the younger moved to follow his heart stopped; it was a closet. His assumption had been correct, Treize meant to have his way with him.

His hands tightened into fists, the lithe form tense with anger, but then he tried to calm himself. He had lost the duel, his life was forfeit; and therefore what ever was chosen for his life he would relent to. For his honor told him thus and since he had lost it was as if he were now a ghost. Settling his mind with a calming breath, and resigning himself to his fate, he turned towards the bed.

Slowly pulling his blue top from his pants he began to pull it over his head. Two larger hands caught his wrist, making the dark haired boy's heart skip a beat and his breath catch. The man standing directly behind him spoke; calm and quiet as if Wu Fei were a frightened rabbit, "This is not why I asked you to spend the night here. I would never force myself upon anyone. I simply wanted to play a game of chess, and then we will retire for the evening at which point yes we would need to share a room but that sofa under the window pulls out into another bed. I brought you in here since I thought that you might like to take a shower and I needed to find you something that didn't have grass stains on it to wear to bed."

Letting out a sigh of relief, caramel hands let go of the hem of his shirt and brushed back a black lock, "Arigatou."

"Now I apologize, since Milliardo is a few centimeters taller then me there is really nothing in this house that could fit you. But these lounge pants have a draw string and you can roll up the pant legs. The shirt, it is suppose to be short sleeved, and well here is a hair tie, sorry about your old one," stated Treize holding out a pile of clothes to Wu Fei, onyx orbs eyed the hair tie questionably, "the hair tie is for Milliardo when we play chess believe it or not his hair can accidentally move the pieces around the board, when loose. Now the bathroom is through that door and the other door leading out of the bathroom leads to the sitting room. There are towels in the small closet."

Nodding the Chinese boy walked into the bathroom with his pile of large clothes to take a quick shower. Following suit the brunette picked up his sleep clothes and evening gown before moving out into the hall, to use the shower in Milliardo's room. He knew that he would not be interrupting anything, for this was a house of insomniacs.

Blue eyes sparkled with laughter when he met the dragon in his sitting room. First the Russian informed the Chinese youth that had taken the liberty of returning the envelope to Milliardo and put the motorcycle in the garage. Then the blue eyes scanned the damp black hair that hung loose, the hair tie on the caramel wrist, the deep red t-shirt hung loosely on his frame exposing his collar bone and covering his elbows in the sleeves, it seemed that he had opted not to wear the pants but to just wear his boxers that were nearly covered by the t-shirt. Treize thought he looked good like that, rather cute actually, he ideally wondered if Wu Fei knew that red complimented his skin tone.

Moving over to the chess board the two players sat and without a word began to play. As the game progressed no words were uttered except those needed for game play; calling their moves and announce 'check' or 'checkmate'. The game was long the players each providing a challenge for the other. Although Wu Fei won, he knew when he came the following evening, if he lost the duel and the same was asked of him, he could lose the chess match as well. But that thought didn't bother him.

Author's Note: Milliardo's dogs were named after real people, and for everyone's information counts were often given that title since they were sons of a duke.

**Edward "Duke" Ellington **(1899-1974) influential jazz piano musician.

**Baron Georges-Eugène Haussmann** (March 27, 1809 – January 11, 1891) was a French civic planner whose name is associated with the rebuilding of Paris. He was born in that city of a Protestant family from Alsace.

**George Gordon Byron, 6th Baron Byron "Lord Byron"** (January 22, 1788–April 19, 1824) was an Anglo-Scottish poet and a leading figure in Romanticism. Among his best-known works are the narrative poems _Childe Harold's Pilgrimage_ and _Don Juan_.

**Count Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff** (1862-1939) served in WWI, until his recall in 1917, as German Ambassador to the United States.

German Dictionary (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Drache**: Dragon

**Fisch: **Fish

**Halt**: Stop

**Steig aus**: Get off

**Sitzplatz**: This is an odd word and is most likely a Swiss-German dog command. Sitz is sit, and platz is place together it make the dog command lay down.

I used a motorcycle of today since it was simpler then making up my own and if you look at the Suzuki GSX-R 1000 on wikipedia I think you'll agree it would be a bike Wu Fei would ride.


	2. Ni: Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is 15 almost 16.

Author Note: Most questions people have had I tried to answer within the text of the story. Please take note that I myself am an insomniac and I have used that time to learn many things like Japanese and now Chinese. Any Chinese I write in this fic will be in pinyin so the accents can be seen. You'll see there will be a point to that later on. Anyways please no disagreements about the insomnia bits I'm nineteen and have been an insomniac since I was about three or four and I am serious, so I can at least compare what the three main characters do in their nights to me and the insomniacs I know. Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-ni: Swords

One week; it had been a whole entire week of motorcycle rides down mountain paths. That was seven duals, sword fights, lost to the once-noble German and Russian bred. Fifty-six hours in the man's presence. Numerous chess matches some won some lost the majority of the words spoken being along the lines of 'knight to king's bishop three'.

And here he was Chang Wu Fei sitting in his cubicle waiting for his shift to end so the he could go once more. Perhaps the irony of it all was that his shift had technically ended a couple hours ago. But before he had been accosted by the ghost of his past he had spent excess amount of hours in the office that a man his age should have never. And to keep up appearances he would stay until Duo's insanity drove him away.

The two ex-Gundam pilots were sent on very few missions for if they were not around when the mission that counted aroused then war could be on the horizon. One of Wufei's first missions had been calculated with a three percent chance of survival and an estimated time of completion of a minimum of one month. The mission was to collect information from a rebel base.

The Chinese boy had been sent in with the every confidence that he was that three percent. He returned with a disc with all the computer files at the end of the week. The person who had done the calculations had been a bit of a green thumb and after that the calculations were much more accurate. Wu Fei didn't brag or anything the fact of the mater was the rebels had been used too the locals near or even walking through their territory. And that was where being fifteen came in handy; a looser hair style, a splash of mud and a line like, 'Xi Pei, will never find me here!'.

The young dragon was pulled from his musings when the young braided brunette approached him, "Where have you been Wu Fei?"

An onyx eyebrow raised the expression on the caramel colored face telling Duo he was a total idiot, "Here, in my cubicle."

"Iie! I mean every night for the last week?" exclaimed Duo situating himself on Wu Fei's desk, playing ideally with his hair.

"Duo we're insomniacs you spend many hours at night talking with Hilde and running your junk yard. I do kata in my garden or I'm meditating and thus wouldn't be able to answer your calls. Sometimes I go for a ride on my bike, you know this," answered Wu Fei looking into the violet eyes of his friend.

The brunette shook his head not bothering to remove his bangs from obstructing his eye sight, "I went to your place every night 'Fei, and you weren't there, there wasn't even any signs that you had returned there before disappearing."

Obsidian orbs narrowed on their friend, "So you picked my lock."

"Don't look at me like that," replied Duo a glare of his own, "I know what you're thinking and there is no point in changing your locks I can still get in."

A low angry growl rose in Wu Fei's throat; he stood up and left his cubicle, with Duo on his heels. They didn't say anything to each other, the Chinese youth just swiftly made it to the employee locker room trailed by his friend.

Tugging at the stiff tie, Wu Fei began to shed the thick fabric of his Preventer's dress. Hanging up the shirt, tie and slacks in his locker he began to dress in the looser cheongsam. He wasn't one to enjoy his movement restricted when he could help it.

Picking up his black helmet ebony haired teen turned to leave, "Ara Duo, so you know I'm going to go on a _long_ bike ride right now. There is no point in picking my locks I _won't_ be home."

Duo caught Wu Fei's arm before he could leave, "Wu Fei leave the ghosts to rest in peace."

"I prefer to clash swords Duo, and I'll continue to," answered Wu Fei as he left his friend. Duo stared after the retreating figure of his friend, stroking his braid before tossing it over his shoulder, little did he know how literal his friend's words were and not figuratively.

Hiding his GSX-R 1000 off the rode a ways, Wu Fei took off his helmet and ran for the wall easily jumping high enough now to get one hand on the top of the brick work. Using that new leverage he pulled his body up and twisted over the wall landing crouched in the grass on three stabilizers.

Standing up and shifting the Katana on his back, onyx orbs scanned the yard and as expected found Milliardo's court watching him silently, and content tongues lolling out of their mouths.

After the first visit when Wu Fei returned he expected to be attached again, to be jumped by the over grown pouches and saved by Treize and his accursed German. But the dogs never attached him, and he had safely made it around to the back of the house escorted by Count to climb a tree near Treize's balcony. On the third night he tried to give Count a dog treat, but the Dobermann would still not eat it, this of course only raised more questions that were never asked.

Looking down below the second floor balcony, which Wu Fei had just grabbed a hold of, he could see the dog sitting on his haunches and waiting, watching, guarding him- Chang Wu Fei. Hoisting himself up and over the railing, the dark figure ducked into the bedroom of a ghost to the world.

Moving easily through the rooms that belonged to the elder man Wu Fei found them all unoccupied. Noticing an oddity between the silk roses and the photo of father and daughter black eyes scanned the white piece of paper.

_Drache- I have simply gone to speak with Milliardo across the hall. If you are to arrive before I return either come across the hall and knock or call from the vid-phone in the study, ex. 445. –Treize_

In soft lamp light two men sat facing each other over a desk. Albeit the formal setting the two were there on casual means a bottle of deep red wine between them. The younger of the two brushed back a strand of silvery-blond hair and looked into the deep blue eyes of his friend, "Your dragon has arrived Treize; do you think he will appear before me or call?"

Twirling the wine glass between two long fingers the brunette replied, "He will call; he would view otherwise as intruding upon you."

"And tonight if you win? Will you be playing chess once more?" asked Milliardo.

"I wish to know more about my Drache, and tonight if the circumstances provide I will do so. But don't worry Miri, I will see to it that you can at least watch the duals soon; it is your home after all," smiled Treize.

The blond inclined his head a few strands of hair spilling forward catching the low light, "Insomnia really does suit you two, duals and chess matches till odd hours in the morning."

"It suits you as well Miri, how many languages are self taught? How many times have you come up with a strategy to save the world while other diplomats slept?" asked the wispy brunette, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Latin, Greek, and Spanish, are the three languages and Treize you know I really don't know, but it wasn't always to save the world sometimes it was our plans to sneak out of the academy. But who could really sleep a full night by themselves with our memories?" (1)

Just then there was a beep, nothing too loud, but it cut the silence in the room quickly; the beep was familiar to the blond, for it was saying that none other than Treize Khushrenada was calling, lighter-blue orbs glanced up into darker-blue eyes, or was it that someone with Khushrenada's pass-codes and was in his personal study, was calling.

A realization dawned on the once-prince, that all the secret known only to the two men who had been sipping wine where about to be broken into by a third. And yet Milliardo Peacecraft couldn't seem to find the strength or want to be angry. Because he knew that they in turn would find out secrets only known to Chang Wu Fei, if that is even his real name, for anyone who knew the man before the war had died.

Pressing the on button on his vid-phone, Milliardo smiled and placed down his wine glass seeing the cold hard face of the boy on the screen, "Ah, Chang Wu Fei, I suppose then I should be sending Treize back then."

The head of tight black hair nodded, not a word said as the screen fizzled out to a blank black. The older and slightly shorter male drank the last of his wine before placing down his glass, standing up and looking at his long time friend, "Do you think me a fool for getting involved with him like this?"

"'Fools rush in' and you seem to be taking careful steps. Besides we always had each other to deal with the ghosts of the past, he has had no one; I think in a way he needs us. As we need him, you know I'll never beat you in a dual, but him, he is another story entirely. But not tonight, go and beat him and then have your talk," replied Milliardo with a smile.

Treize nodded, "Oyasumi Miri, Charlemagne." The brunette then turned and stepped around the old Dobermann that lay between the door and Milliardo. Although too old to be running the grounds he was still a vigilant watchdog. (2)

Moving swiftly across the hall and into his sitting room Prussian blue orbs immediately sought and found the onyx orbs of his young opponent. Wu Fei stood there calm and still his over-shirt and sheath already neatly set aside.

Without a word Treize moved further within his room towards his swords rack. He could feel the obsidian gaze follow his every move. Watch him as he contemplated which sword to use only to reach forward and grab the one he always used. But he paused; Treize could feel the tension rolling off of Wu Fei now that he was being watched by the younger. Something had happened, to anger his dragon and then the added wait for the dual seemed to spark the fire that was already smoldering.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see into the swirling black depths, and the angry fire that burned there. Replacing the half drawn sword, and moved towards one that was less ornamented but still elegant to the left, he drew the sword.

He hated to do this to his Drache, for there was no question that the Chinese boy would lose that evening. For Treize knew that such a flaming temperament in battle would only conclude in a loss for the dragon. In the mind of the Russian, he was quite certain that the dragons (the large reptilians) of the past could contribute a good portion of their extinction to their tempers (if one were to assume the fire in Wu Fei's eyes mirrored the potential of a real dragon's anger).

Wu Fei gave the elder time enough to turn and take his stance before he surged forward, with all his might and anger towards Duo. He knew it was wrong to fight with so much anger, that it was rush and brash. As the Chinese boy made his first downward strike at the taller opponent he knew as the powerful block almost threw him off that he would lose.

The battle was quick Treize made his counter strike which was barely defended against. And then the younger thrust forward, the elder parried with the knocking the katana away. As had been with the prior seven duals Chang immediately fell to his knees, "My life is forfeit."

"Then you will stay the night, you can take a shower if you wish," replied Treize as he moved to sheath his sword.

The youth nodded and stood making his way to the bathroom door off of the sitting room. He sighed as he entered the small room, opening the linen closet he pulled out the over-sized red shirt and a towel to lay on the toilet lid while he took his shower.

As the near scorching water hit the caramel skin and roused the smell of the rose scented soaps that were preferred by the ex-OZ general. A small smile flitted across Wu Fei's features, as all thoughts of Duo and the doubts that he had risen were squelched in a rose scented blanket. Even if they never spoke, and even if it was Treize and Milliardo that played large parts in the deaths of his friends and family, he knew that they understood him, as he them.

Onyx orbs of the damp dragon peered around the sitting room, originally his eyes had fallen on the chess board to find it unoccupied. The Chinese youth found what he was looking for sitting on a sofa the tea trolley before him and two steaming cups of tea.

Catching the inquisitive look from the dragon, Treize cleared his throat, "Instead of playing chess I would like to talk tonight, get to know you a little better. If you are completely against the idea then we will just play chess. I'll even let you ask the first five questions, but if either of us are uncomfortable answering then, the matter will not be pushed."

There was a long moment of silence where the younger stood cold in his over-sized t-shirt, just watching the brunette on the sofa. Slowly he sat down, next to but not close to the other man, picking up the western tea cup and sipping the fine Japanese tea Wu Fei replied, "If I were to say ask multiple questions about the security here, would that count as one question in my initial five?"

Treize chuckled, "It would truly depend on the topic; security though I can say I could answer a thousand questions and only count it as one perhaps two."

"Why are you alive?"

Coughing at the bluntness and the swiftness of the question, the ex-OZ general picked up his own cup of tea and took a sip before answering, "Well the day before I was going into space Milliardo came to call. No matter what we had said prior to about our friendship ending I had welcomed him with opened arms. He had drugged the wine, and when I woke up I found myself handcuffed to a chair. During some of his sleepless nights Milliardo had designed a remote for the mobile suits that was tested but never used. He explained to me that he had outfitted the Tallgeese II with the remote and sent orders that I was to enter space in a private craft, using a holograph to make me appear to really be going into space. After a long and heated argument, where you were Milliardo's main defense, I agreed to go along with the charade, if only for peace."

A pregnant pause filled the room, as Wu Fei digested the information given to him. In the end it wasn't Treize's fault, that he was still alive and that feeling that had arisen within him when the brunette had died at his hand, was gone. That just left Milliardo, and could you blame him he had done it for Treize, Wu Fei, and lastly himself.

"Explain the dynamics of the security here, to me," stated the ex-Gundam pilot.

"Milliardo's court," Treize smiled, "most people with guard dogs like Milliardo are uncaring towards the dogs and barely feed them. Milliardo treats them the exact opposite, which comes out with better results."

Wu Fei questioned, "Why don't they chase me anymore?"

"Once you are introduced to them, by their full names, they know not to attack you."

"What is stopping me from using that against you?"

"Only Milliardo, the dog trainer and I can introduce people."

Looking at the German skeptically the Chinese youth continued, "They don't eat anything I give them, why?"

"The same reason you can't introduce them to people only three people can feed them."

"Why did you command the dogs in German?"

Treize chuckled, "They are Dobermann Pinschers a German breed, Ever since Milliardo got his first hound when he was five; Karl Friedrich Louis, he has been having them trained in German."

"Who is the baby in the picture?"

There, the living-ghost paused, blue eyes hard and studying the man beside him, "You tell me. Don't deny that if I had never stirred the ghosts of your past that when she surfaced in the world you would have not gone looking to squash apparitions and sleep-full nights."

"Your daughter then."

"Mariemaia Khushrenada, a girl destined for greatness. A girl destined to follow in her father's footsteps; to be a pawn to others. Milliardo used her; you're the only two, outside the Barton's, that know of her; and he used her for me to agree to his plan while handcuffed. If I'm still alive I can stop Dekim and whatever his plans maybe," replied Treize quietly, "now I think it is my turn. How old are you? During the war your file said that you were fifteen, but your file still says that you are fifteen."

Wu Fei scuffed, "I'm fifteen."

"You drive a motorcycle; you can't even legally drive on your own in the United States."

"I'm a Preventer and need a mode of transportation. When I first started and Une sent some guy to pick me up, I walked to work and was a couple hours late. So she pulled some string and I got a special license and the bike."

"Could you just elaborate on your age please I really don't understand how you can be fifteen for nearly two years," the brunette said with a sigh drinking the last of his tea and pouring himself another cup.

"It isn't really that hard of a concept to grasp," chuckled Wu Fei, "AC195 was the year I turned fifteen yes but when I had first come to earth I was still fourteen, as I am now still fifteen for the next ten days at least. You out of anyone should know that L5 A0206 was destroyed, so not even OZ, or Preventer intelligence can dig up my birth record. Even if you looked at A0206 civilian records that some of the other colonies have you won't find me."

"Why is Chang not your real family name?" asked Treize.

The youth thought for a moment his ebony orbs sliding shut, sipping his tea slowly, "Well the Traditional Mandarin character is the same but the civilian files are all in the traditional characters and pinyin. But you only know the Japanese translation roumaji. Even if you found my file there is some information in that file that would make you second guess yourself." (3)

"Why were you so angry earlier?" asked Treize after taking a mental note that it was the 25th of June soon to be the 26th and in ten days it would be July 5th, and according to Wu Fei himself it would be his birthday, his sixteenth birthday. (4)

"Duo picked the locks of my apartment, and is getting suspicious of my nightlife. I don't think I will be coming here for a couple days, to satisfy Maxwell," replied Wu Fei somewhat sadly.

Author's Note:

**(1**) Latin isn't that hard there is very little in the way of grammar, most of which is suggested. Once one knows Latin, Other languages like Greek and Spanish are not that hard.

**(2)** **Charlemagne** (742 or 747 – 28 January 814) Holy Roman Emperor, happen to also be the face of the King of Hearts in a French deck of cards. He is currently Milliardo's eldest dog.

**(3)** The surname Chang (張): in Chinese pinyin is spelled either Chāng/Zhāng which gives it a tone difference then Chang (Romanization) and for the sake of this story when referring to the correct spelling/pronunciation of Wu Fei's surname I'll use Zhāng.

**(4) **I couldn't find a set birth date for Wu Fei so I picked one which I wanted to be a summer date and involve a five since he was Gundam pilot 05.

**Karl Friedrich Louis Dobermann: **Thefirst breeder of Dobermann Pinschers in 1890 Germany. This is the name of Milliardo's first dog, which died in the fall of the Sanc Kingdom. For all those who are wondering Milliardo currently has nine dogs, of which you (and Wu Fei) will meet later.

German Dictionary (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Drache**: Dragon

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	3. San: Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is 15 almost 16.

Author Note: compared to the other chapters this is rather short, but I think will make people happy. Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-san: Swords

Three days, that was how long it had been since Wu Fei had raised his katana against Treize. But as he sat in his quiet apartment on the third night, he had come to realize that measuring such sleepless night with the normal terminology of time would simply not do.

When he had still spent most of his time devoted to the scholarly aspects of life he found when one had asked him how long he had sat in that field and read, he would simply state that he had sat there long enough to read what he had.

And now a few years later Wu Fei was finding that 'three days' was once more not an adequate form of telling time. He had preformed his tàolù (kata) too many times that he had lost count, practiced each punch and kick on his cracked-corn punching bag one hundred times, and meditated long enough to stop the bleeding. **(1)( 2)**

The prior night Duo had dragged him to a disco tech since Duo was old enough to actually go he found the music, and crowds to be rather pleasant. That was a grand total of 38 bodies male or female pressed against- dancing with the braided baka, and four invites for his person and 23 glares before the Chinese youth, with his fake id (which no one but himself and Treize knew was fake), left. **(3)**

Onyx eyes starred at the blank wall in front of the boy and the sofa that Sally had insisted that he get. His katana resting simply across his lap, like a true swordsman he was never without it. A particular notion left over from practically ancient days when the stars were one of the greatest mysteries. Someone like Duo would never understand why Chang hung onto such an ideal. So occasionally it was easier to explain the need for the katana to be much in the same as Heero's gun always on hand, always there.

Suddenly- for it really was never a conscious thought in the youths mind- Wu Fei stood and was walking out the front door, not even stopping to put on his long-sleeved shirt, but he did have enough sense to grab his bike helmet and katana. Although he did lack a destination, his tireless mind was momentarily sedated with the prospects of an evening ride.

Chang, Wu Fei, a scholar for many of his young years, a Gundam pilot the year following- an assassin, a spy, and now a Preventer. He should have seen that his once destination-less mind would give over to muscle-memory and he would find himself at the gates of the Peacecraft estate.

Sighing dishearteningly letting a shiver run through his body in the chill of the surprisingly cool June evening, the dark featured boy was beginning to curse forgetting a long-sleeve anything. Although to no one would this be said. And so it was decided that Wu Fei would go ahead and duel Treize, the secondary purpose of which to get warm.

Like many evening before, found one of the worlds leading men in infiltration being closely, if not giddily followed by Count. He moved swiftly and easily along the familiar route, only slightly less known then his tàolù now to his muscle. He easily swung his body up into the branches of the tree under the window that belonged to Khushrenada, Treize. It did not escape the youth that someone had been recently working in the garden that ran along the side of the building.

Once more having pulled himself up onto the terrace, Wu Fei dusted himself off, before raising his eyes to the room and what should be open glass doors. Obsidian orbs went wide in shock to see not only the glass mostly closed but also for there to be a growling dobermann his dark brown eyes trained on the Chinese youth. Taking a deep shuttering breath the Chinese youth resolved that there was a barrier between him and the dog and if Treize didn't come soon with his accursed German, Chang would simply leave.

"Ruhige dich Charlemagne," came the muffled German from deep within the dark recesses of the room. Something seemed off about the voice to the boy outside of the house, but the dog had stopped growling at him, and Wu Fei could now see that he was grey around the muzzle and as the dog backed away from the glass he moved rather stiffly.

Stepping cautiously into Treize's sleeping quarters, instead of meeting the dark blue eyes of the rather tall German-Russian bred, black eyes seemed to be traveling a few more centimeters to meet with the pale blue eyes of the even taller platinum blond. Scowling deeply Wu Fei was about to speak when a pale finger was placed at the elder's lips and his kind eyes turned towards the bed and the sleeping Treize. Motioning for the younger to follow him away from the sleeping man for an explanation, the two men left the room, trailed by the old dog.

The born prince moved straight through Treize's chambers and moved swiftly across the hall and opening the door ushering the boy and dog within. Chang was surprised to find himself in almost an identical sitting room as Treize's own across the hall.

"Zechs what is the meaning of this? Why is Treize asleep at ten at night? And why was that dog not allowing me in his room?" exclaimed Wu Fei!

Standing next to the dobermann, scratching his head the ex-Lightning Count sighed, "Let me, first introduce you; Chang, Wu Fei this is Charlemagne the Holy Roman Emperor. I had had a feeling that you would show up tonight so I had asked Charlemagne to inform me of your arrival. There is a microphone on his collar so I can hear his growling. And to why Treize is sleeping, well he always seems to get a summer cold, a small 24-hour thing and well when he did not duel you the past few nights he insisted on doing some night gardening albeit the light rain we had last night and he got sick."

There was a moment of silence where the Chinese youth shifted the sword on his back and looked at the man in front of him. Not knowing exactly what to say or do to the man before him, he moved to walk by him back through Treize's chambers and back to his GSX-R 1000.

"Wu Fei," the voice of Milliardo Peacecraft paused the boy's retreat, "we're both insomniacs and our greatest source of entertainment in the moonlit hours is ironically sleeping. So I am inviting you for the evening, although I cannot offer you a duel, but if you enjoy poetry I have a book of poems by Xu Zhimo in Chinese of course." **(4)**

This defiantly caught the attention of young Wu Fei, and he wasn't sure whether from the fact that the blond behind him knew an early twentieth century Chinese poet, or that the man spoke Chinese, "I was not aware that you spoke Chinese."

"I don't," the blond paused watching the slighter form spin around and glare, "for diplomatic reasons I was taught to read Chinese, so I may deliver speeches when necessary. I am always given a copy of my speeches in English to go over before I give the speech."

"I see, but then why would you know Xú, Zhìmó? And if you cannot understand his poetry what is the point of reading it?" asked the dark haired boy now interested in the confusing man before him.

"I have read his work when translated; besides kanji was based off of Traditional Chinese so I understand a little. So can I presume you would like to join me then?" answered Milliardo.

The caramel covered head topped with tight black hair nodded. Milliardo let a small smile, before turning swiftly; his long silvery-blond hair swished catching the low light. The regal figure left the room through a set of doors that in Treize's quarters would have lead to the book filled study. And in some odd sense of déjà vu when pilot 05 did indeed find himself in a book filled study.

Milliardo quickly lit the room and then swept over to the nearby wall swiftly selecting the old leather bound tome before moving over to the bear-claw sofa and settling into the opposite arm as the younger man in the room.

Shifting his mass of hair over one shoulder so it would not pull when he moved his head Peacecraft peeled back the old cover of the book carefully, weary of the blackened edges and singed corners to prove the books life in the Sanc Kingdom.

The room soon filled with the slow and melodious words of the Chinese poet Xú, Zhìmó from the enchanting voice, which hit each foreign word with such precise tone, of Milliardo Peacecraft. For a man that knew little Chinese, he sure could have fooled many- Wu Fei thought, while listening to the familiar words of _Chance_, before he moved on to the next poem. **(5)**

"... ai-" Milliardo read, before Wu Fei cut him off.

"Zechs, wait you're pronouncing that wrong its ài."

"Hai, that is what I said, ai."

Wu Fei sighed and glanced around the room. Getting off the sofa he moved towards the desk and picked up a blank piece of paper and a pen before sitting back down closer to the elder blond man.

Glancing over he wrote out the second line of the poem, with the characters in question in thicker ink: '容不得恋**爱**，容不得恋**爱**！'underneath the line he wrote the kanji for ai: 愛.

"See Zechs this is what you said," replied the ravened haired boy pointing to the kanji on the page.

"Please Wu Fei call me by my given name and I'll ascent to your Chinese lesson," answered the blond moving slightly off of his reclining position on the arm of the sofa.

Wu Fei nodded, but as the light blue eyes scanned the paper the younger could tell he still did not see the difference, "I realize that it is hard when the zhèngtǐzì is so similar to the kanji. Here I'll write it out for you in rômaji and in pīnyīn," the young Chinese scholar then wrote next to愛: ai and than underneath that he wrote: 爱 ài; showing the paper again he said, "do you see now?"

"I see yes but I don't hear, if that makes any sense."

Nodding Chang thought a moment and then next to his pīnyīn for love he wrote in large letters: **AI, **"Try saying it like this than."

Milliardo looked at the paper and then at the youth next to him, raising an eyebrow he watched Wu Fei for a moment noticing that the boy was covered in goose bumps, "Ài?" **(6)**

"Hai," replied Chang, Wu Fei a large smile on his face. He found that he enjoyed having a pseudo-student for once, or at least someone to pay some inkling to his scholarly side.

The prince-of-old settled back against the arm rest, "Shall I continue?" when the younger nodded, the ex-Tallgeese pilot snaked an arm around the ex-Nataku pilot and pulling the slighter form flush against him.

"Milliardo!"

"I noticed you were cold and this will warm you up a bit. Treize isn't one to cuddle, unless he is in bed, but I don't mind. I mean unless you completely object to this?" replied the blond shifting a bit to become a little more comfortable, "You're a dragon right, a Drache, a lóng; they are reptilian right? And therefore prefer to be warmer then normal. You're like a dragon right Wu Fei your body a few degrees colder then normal. So let me help you."

"How did you know that my body ran colder than it should?" asked the younger.

Blue eyes sparkled, "In a game of chess Treize is always two moves ahead of his opponent that he sometimes forgets the present, but he would have seen this eventually. I tend to live for the next move and fear every pawn and therefore I noticed how cold you seemed, the rest was a guess."

There was a moment of silence, "Could you finish reading 'This is a Coward World'?"

The blond nodded tightening his hold on the Chinese youth and brushing a stray hair from his eye, before returning to the poem at hand.

Author's Note:

**1** Chang Wu Fei is from China and therefore wouldn't know Karate (a mainly Okinawan but Japanese Martial Arts) or use words like kata (which is Japanese).

**2** **Cracked-corn Punching Bag**: when the bag is punched or kicked it breaks down the corn more which settles on the bottom. Not before long is the bottom of the bag as hard as cement. And will make hands and feet bleed with use. It is good so you are not always used to hitting soft things, and bleeding in a real fight won't deter you.

**3** **Disco Tech**: Are at the very least a European thing (in this decade). They are like dance clubs, of which you must be sixteen to enter for in most European countries beer and light alcohol is allowed to be drunk at that age. I personally no matter the country refer to clubs as disco techs unless it is something like 'goth club' or 'gay bar'.

**4 Xú Zhìmó** 徐志摩 (1896---1931): Poet and essayist from Zhejiang. Studied at Peking Univerisity, in the United States, at Clark and Columbia universities, in England he studied at Cambridge University. He taught on the faculty of Peking University. Died in an airplane crash near Mt. Tai, on his way from Shanghai to Peking. He left behind four collections of verse and several volumes of translations from various languages.

**5 Chance**: is the name of a Xú, Zhìmó poem. I could only find two of his poems in English and Traditional Chinese at this site: http/ www. translatorscafe. com/ cafe/ MegaBBS/ thread-view. asp? threadid 225&start81 (remove spaces).

**6** When my friend at college was practicing Chinese for his girlfriend (who is from China) I asked if ai was the same in Chinese as in Japanese and that is exactly how they explained it to me. If you don't understand written out it is as if you were speaking normally and than (since love is so grand) your voice raises a couple octaves and 'shout' it out. If it is wrong sorry. If you bring the font for the Chinese character for love and the kanji up to about 22 then you can see how similar they are. The loveliness (or not) of screwing up Chinese pronunciation the subject **ai**: āi (哀) means sorrow, pity, or grief while ài (爱) means love. It is like mā (媽) mother and mǎ (马) horse.

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Ruhige Dich: **calm yourself (calm down)

**Drache**: Dragon

**Chinese Dictionary:**

Tàolù: Forms in Martial Arts commonly referred to as kata

Zhèngtǐzì: Traditional Chinese Characters

Pīnyīn: Romanization of Mandarin Chinese; As Roumaji is to Kanji in Japanese

Lóng: Dragon

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	4. Shi: Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is 15 almost 16.

Author Note: compared to the other chapters this is rather short, but I think will make people happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **I am working at a Summer Camp starting very soon. I should be able to get a few writing hours in a day, unless I don't have an outlet for my laptop. But I won't be able to post anything (most likely) until the end of summer. But the happy news I'll have like 100 chapters for you guys!** ;D

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-shi: Swords

The young Chinese youth stepped cautiously into the darkened bedroom, black eyes scanning the still. From near the library doors there was a movement, the dark head automatically snapped in that direction, and from the din emerged strands of gold, and a pale face, "Milliardo."

"Konbanha Wu Fei, I'm not here to cancel your duel tonight. I am here to request that I might watch the sword play," said the cool voice of the ex-lightning count.

Wu Fei hadn't been expecting those words to fall from the prince's mouth. It shocked him, although outwardly he really didn't show any change in demeanor. The long pause that occurred before the Chinese youth gave his answer could be the evidence for such a reaction, "I suppose that would be acceptable."

A slow pleased smile spread across the blond's face, "Arigatou." Milliardo turned fluently and opened the door behind him, holding it open for the younger to go through. The ex-Gundam pilot 05 shifted the sword that was strapped across his back, and he walked forward through the door his held high.

They found Treize Khushrenada in the sitting room his usual sword in hand, held tip to the floor in a half ready position. The Preventer said nothing as he moved over to the side of the room, and remove his sword and jacket, and then he unsheathed his sword. It had been a week or so since Wu Fei had had that poetry session with the blond and he was a bit weary about him being around now, and what that would mean for the fight and the outcome. Taking a deep breath the youth stood and faced his adversary.

They stood there across the expanse of carpet, in front of the bear-claw sofa, where the Sanc Kingdom prince sat. The room was silent; the only movement seemed to be the rise and fall of their chests. There were no pleasantries for the evening, no kind words swapped, not even a promise for a defeat or a sure win. Neither weapon was raised in proper fighting style, but nor were they completely lowered in a defeated pose. With abated breath, there was a barely audible rustle of fabric as Milliardo crossed his legs, blue eyes trained on the spot where the two fighters would meet. The German lunged, a quick bouncy movement.

It was so unlike any of the opening moves the ginger haired man had used in the past. It was a neck shot. The only chances that Treize had that the move would work, was if he had caught Wu Fei off guard, was fast enough and since he had a slight height advantage. The katana swung up with great speed parrying the blow, instead of hitting his mark the thrusting blade sliced though the strap of the navy blue tank top leaving nothing but a paper cut on the caramel skin.

Wu Fei jumped back, then surged forward an upward trust from Treize's right hip to left shoulder. The elder side stepped snagging a button and ripping it off, before countering. And thus their dance began the practiced moves of lunge, parry, thrust, strike, step, and counter.

This duel was unlike any other previously fought between the two honorable men. For once Treize would have to get his jacket repaired—there was a loud ripping noise, as the brunette sidestepped Wu Fei's strike and the blade of the katana shredded the sleeve of his jacked like vegetables—now, he'll have to throw the jacket away. Milliardo was particularly happy that he was here to see this particular fight, for he was almost certain that Wu Fei was going to win, this round.

Then the fight ended, duelers were back to back, both about to deliver a neck blow. Treize used his reach and height against the slighter form. Striking the younger man's neck and stepping away in the last possible second, Treize won. Instantly the katana lowered and Wu Fei went to return it to its sheath.

"Wu Fei, go take a shower, we'll meet you back in here when you are done," said the man with Persian blue eyes, before both of the taller men turned and left the sitting room through the double doors that led to the hall.

Onyx orbs blinked starring at the door that the two just left through. The ex-Oz General was acting weird that Wu Fei knew. He was pretty sure the diplomat was also acting strange, but since he spent considerable amounts of less time with the blond, he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Outwardly he looked no different as he walked towards the bathroom, shucking his ruined tank top; but on the inside he was frowning. It almost seemed as if he was not wanted there, he would take his shower quickly and leave, he decided.

Wu Fei stepped out of the bathroom and back into the sitting room, so that he could he get his katana and leave. He wasn't paying much attention, since he was trying to tie knots in the fabric to get the red t-shirt to have some semblance of size on his frame.

"I do not remember saying that you could leave, and I did win the duel after all," came the strong voice of Khushrenada, from in front of Wu Fei.

Black eyes shot up, meeting the deep blue of the Russian and German bred, "I… ano… thought…"

"Wrong, Wu Fei, you thought wrong," interrupted Milliardo.

The two men stepped aside so that the younger could see the hall door and the side table next to it. Hanging off the table was a sign that read: "張 五飛 生日快樂 16" on top of the table no longer sat a picture but six small cakes: two with white frosting, two with chocolate frosting, and two with pink frosting.

"Zhāng Wǔ Fēi shēng rì kuài lè 16… Happy 16th Birthday Chang Wu Fei," The Chinese youth whispered eyes wide mouth slightly agape, "how?"

The eldest smiled that charismatic smile that had won him lots of hearts and loyalties over the years, "25th of June, you said you would turn sixteen in ten days. It has been ten days; this is your birthday right?"

The dark head nodded, pale blue eyes smiled and gestured to the cakes, "We didn't know what you liked for cake so we baked you these small cakes instead. There is white cake with vanilla frosting, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, white cake with strawberry frosting, and chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. So pick your favorite, there is enough for us to each have two cakes, or you can have all six if you want, it is your birthday, after all."

Wu Fei starred at the cakes he knew which one he wanted, and what his second choice would be. But his tastes were a little embarrassing, so he was debating if he should just ask for his second choice. Obsidian eyes unwavering he could see the cut strawberries decking the cake from where he stood, and gave in, "Could I have the chocolate cake with strawberry frosting, onegai."

"Is that it?" asked Milliardo picking up the small cake and handing it to the youth.

"…Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, too onegai, but that is it," replied Wu Fei setting the strawberry frosted cake down on the coffee table in front of the sofa like it was some sort of prize. He turned around to see the elder men coming towards him each with their chosen cakes in hand; Treize was also carrying Wu Fei's second cake, while the blonde had the utensils. The younger was happy to see that Treize was holding the other strawberry frosted cake and hoped that it was one of his favorites.

They all sat down on the sofa with the birthday boy in the middle, and began to happily munch on cake. It was Treize who broke the still and opened the floor for Milliardo's questions, "You know we work well together, the three of us, in terms of cake. If those are really your first and second choice Drache, then there is Miri with his vanilla frosting and me with the white cake." The Chinese teenager nodded and looked at the two white cakes on Treize's plates, one frosted in strawberry and the other in chocolate. While the prince had the vanilla frosted cakes one on a chocolate cake and the other a regular white cake. Dark eyes fell to his own plate; Wu Fei had quickly eaten the chocolate frosted cake and was now savoring the strawberry frosted cake.

"Did your family do anything like this on your birthday Wu Fei?" asked Milliardo in a soft voice.

The happy demeanor seemed to be sucked away in that breath, "No, they didn't."

The platinum blond pushed the issue, "What did you do on your birthday, may I ask?"

Black eyes stared at the wall ahead of him, lost in memories, "I was released from private lesson maybe an hour early, and my mother would give me a piece of strawberry-chocolate candy."

A pregnant awkward silence filled the room, finally the Russian broke it, "You know what we forgot? We almost forgot about your presents Drache." Treize stood and went to the table that had had the cakes on it, and what Wu Fei had not previously noticed was the three parcels that were brightly wrapped underneath it.

Picking up the presents, Treize returned to the sofa, he handed the smallest to Milliardo, and the medium sized rectangular package to Wu Fei. The ex-Shenlong pilot stared up into the dark blue eyes, confused, "That present is from Miri and I, open it."

Looking down, dark eyes scanned the multi-colored wrapped box, which was addressed to 'Drache' and signed the two men he was spending the evening with. Very carefully he took of the paper and opened the thin box. Inside were three red tank tops the color of the t-shirt he wore now but in the same size and cut of his normal navy blue ones. Onyx eyes looked between the two men, "Arigatou."

Treize waved off the thanks, "You look stunning in red, but don't seem to own anything in the color."

"Here," the present that Milliardo was holding was handed to the younger, "this one is from me."

The Preventer took the present, it was a smaller thin rectangle, but seemed to be heavier and harder then the last package. Once more he slowly opened the package to reveal: the book, Píng Yāo Zhuàn by Luó Guànzhōng. **(1)( 2)** Wu Fei held the book gently as if it were a lover it looked old and worn, well loved one might say. Very slowly he opened the cover and began to leaf through the book, "Xiè xiè."

"You are very welcome, Wu Fei," replied Milliardo, with a smile.

Moving back the plates that they had used Treize placed the last present on the coffee table, before he sat down next to the Chinese youth again, "When you are ready, you can open the present that I got you, then the rest of the night is yours it is your birthday after all."

The ex-Gundam pilot 05 quickly placed down the book, not that he wanted to rush home or anything, but as to not be rude to pay attention so much to one gift before the rest were opened. Reaching for the largest rectangular box yet he carefully unwrapped it, and opened a clothing box to find a red silk cheongsam suit with a black brocaded dragon on the back and underneath that was a red terrycloth bathrobe. Onyx eyes met dark blue of the ginger haired man, "Arigatou, but when will I ever wear these?"

The ginger haired man laughed low and musical he wrapped an arm around Wu Fei and gave him a half hug, "Even you will, find that eventual special event that calls for something like the silk suit. And you always seem so cold, so I thought that I would get you something warm to wear when you visit here."

The younger immediately sent a withering glare to the blond on the other end of the sofa. When the ex-Tallgeese pilot, put his hands up in defense, Wu Fei relaxed against Treize, realizing the other man figured it out on his own. Bring his new bathrobe up like a blanket Chang Wu Fei picked up his new book and began to read.

After about ten minutes when the two old friends realized that the birthday boy was content to read while leaning against Treize, the brunette shifted to make room for the blond on the other side of his body. Milliardo moved to the other side of the sofa, and contently snuggled into Treize.

Author's Note:

**(1)** Píng Yāo Zhuàn 平妖傳: 20 chapter ghost story written by Luó Guànzhōng based on a rebellion in the Běi Sòng (960-1127) and was later extended to 40 chapters by Féng Mènglóng.

**(2)** Luó Guànzhōng 羅貫中 (1330-1400) a 14th century Chinese author.

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Drache**: Dragon

**Chinese Dictionary:** My Chinese word order maybe incorrect.

**Zhāng Wǔ Fēi **(張五飛): How you write Wu Fei's name in Chinese. In Zhāng the Z can be exchanged for a C so: Chāng (Chang). But for the sake of this fic we use the Z since most non-Chinese won't make the connection, and he'll be harder to find in public records.

**Shēng rì kuài lè **(生日快樂):Happy Birthday

**Xiè xiè: **Thank you (to thank)

Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	5. Go: Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is 15 almost 16.

Author Note: compared to the other chapters this is rather short, but I think will make people happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **I am working at a Summer Camp starting very soon. I should be able to get a few writing hours in a day, unless I don't have an outlet for my laptop. But I won't be able to post anything (most likely) until the end of summer. But the happy news I'll have like 100 chapters for you guys!** ;D

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-Go: Swords

Chang Wu Fei, was just a black streak, against the blacktop and fading sunlight. The Preventer had left his cubical early that evening after protesting rather strongly to the wants of his best friend who wanted to go to another disco tech. Onyx eyes covered by a tinted visor peered in the side view mirror, and there he saw a black car, marked if only barely, the windows so tinted that the driver could not be seen.

Switching his blinker on the Suzuki GS-X 1000 turned down a side street into a rural little suburbia, where going the speed limit was barely possible—the car followed. Wu Fei tried to shake it off; it could have been a coincident. At the end of the street, the dark haired youth made another turn, and the car followed. It was only about five minutes of this that had the motorcyclist certain the black car was following him.

Pulling out into busy traffic, cutting some poor lady off and almost clipping a man in some green car, the ex-Gundam pilot began the Gundam pilot art of loosing people, a simple duck and weave threw traffic, at insane speed that would kill everyone else, a chase that would last ten minutes tops. Speeding up Wu Fei turned the bike a little and rode down the center of traffic on the dotted line, way above the speed limit.

The caramel colored skin lifted into a smile as the youth pulled into less congested traffic and rolled to a stop at a yellow light. Looking in his mirror he cursed profusely, the car was behind him. The light turned red and the Shenlong pilot pressed on the gas taking a hard fast left, scooting threw the red light—the car followed. Wu Fei sighed this wasn't just anyone on his tail, oh no this was Death, and when he got his hands on the braided-baka, he would sure have a piece of the younger ex-Shenlong pilot's mind.

The sun had finally set, the children were brought inside, and Wu Fei cheered to himself. He took a sharp and speedy left turn down another side street; he was so close to the ground the peg almost scraped. As soon as he was righted he pressed on the throttle and was at the end of the block in about three seconds, he took a quick right, with no turn signal, before repeating the process on the next street heading in a different direction.

The Suzuki GS-X 1000 pulled up to a small gas station and connivance store, the young Chinese man dismounted and secured his bike in the darkest section of the small parking lot. He than adjusted the katana on his back and walked calmly into the store as if he had not been chased for the last hour and a half. On any normal day he would most likely still be at work.

The black car pulled up to the side of the road across from the gas station, after a moment when the driver was sure that the car was in the shadows and that his subject of chase could not be able to be pinpointed from the vantage point, the engine was shut off. Out stepped a boy in street clothes, a baseball cap, and his hair in a long pleat down his back. He moved silently towards the connivance store, purple eyes scanning the area making sure to keep his body out of the direct line of sight.

The brunette paused behind a gas pump, breathing shallow, and as quiet as a mouse, he wasn't inconspicuous enough. Suddenly there was a whisper in his ear, all but a few centimeters away, "I've got a riddle for you Duo," the braided boy jumped and turned to see the glaring obsidian eyes, "What can keep up with a Gundam pilot in a car chase? And can also sneak up on a Gundam pilot?"

"…Another Gundam pilot," replied Duo with a frown.

"Exactly Duo," Wu Fei chastised, "now tell me what you are doing!"

Now Duo was also getting angry, "I just want to know where you are going every night!"

"That is none of your business!"

Duo growled and starred down Wu Fei, "Yes it is, you are my friend Wu, I want to know where you are going! Especially when there is nothing in your apartment, on file, or that the other guys know that would make you go out! We… I want to make sure you aren't going to some seedy bar Wu-man, drinking by yourself and then driving home or going off to that graveyard and inflicting wounds upon yourself"!

The Chinese youth crossed his arms and turned away from the American, "I'm not doing any of that!"

"How do I know that?"!

"Of all that time I spouted of justice and honor, do you think I would be capable of either Duo, really?"!

The Deathscythe pilot deflated a little, his friend had made a point, "But…"

"Iie, Duo, don't. You are my friend; can you not be happy for me that I am not always at home by myself at night? Can you please stop breaking into my apartment, searching through confidential files, and doing everything else that you were doing to find my whereabouts? Everyone needs a secret, this is just mine, and when I am ready I might tell you, but not before then, all right?"

The caramel colored boy turned to go towards his motorcycle, "Wait Wu-man just tell me one thing," said person sighed and turned to look into violet eyes, "how did you get out of the store?"

With a chuckle Wu Fei smiled, "I put my hands behind my head, so that the clerk and camera's knew I didn't steal anything, and then I walked into the bathroom and climbed out the window." The braided brunette started to laugh. A smile lit the oriental boy's face as he returned to his motorcycle.

Mild anger swelled in the pit of the motorcyclist's stomach, but he couldn't be too angry at the other Preventer. Usually when one person follows another, and the prey notices they lead the other away from their objective. Knowing this mentality the Gundam pilots often did the opposite, and when faced with someone who thinks like you do it is a toss up. So at this exact point in time Wu Fei was only four highway exits from the one that led to the Peacecraft estate.

So it wasn't long with the blur of the trees until he was hiding his bike, and vaulting the gate. He gave up crouching low to the ground and sneaking around the house to reach Treize's sanctuary. The dark haired swordsman found that he felt silly sneaking around when he never left the dutiful watch of Count. And so here he was, like most of his nights, scaling up a tree that by now he was sure he could climb blindfolded. He edged across the branch nearest the balcony, took hold of the side and hoisted himself up and over.

Once his feet touched solid ground, he smiled and let out an inaudible sigh of relief. It was not that hanging from a tree worried him, that the stability of the solid ground gave him. It was for all the tense chases of the night, the paperwork he had to push, the 'codes' he had to crack during the day this here was his constant stress relief, not the balcony nor the room it opened to, but what laid there, not in rest for his ghosts never rested.

Wu Fei moved swiftly yet quietly through the balcony doors, and then through the rooms of the suite, until he made it to the usual rendezvous point in the sitting room. And there sat Treize, sword across the coffee table, the stem of a wineglass between two fingers as the tall Russian and German bred lounged.

Black eyes scanned the room, noticing the regal blond was missing, "Where is Milliardo, Treize?"

The ginger haired man turned to see the younger swordsman, "He has a speech tomorrow and is trying to get a good nights sleep, why?"

"I just needed to speak to him about that speech tomorrow," replied the two-handed swords master, "are we to duel tonight?"

Swirling the deep red liquid, Treize took one more sip before placing the glass down on the table and standing in one fluid moment. Gracefully retrieving the fencing sword, the elder took his position opposite the younger, stance and form at the ready. Deep blue eyes—reflecting and almost matching his deep blue-violet over coat—steadily watched the youth from a long gone colony prepare himself.

It did not take long until they were both facing each other calm breathing the only sound, the pregnant pause—where they sized the other up—passed surprisingly swiftly. And as par the usual Wu Fei made the first strike. The dance began with a downward slash and a parry as if testing the waters for the future strikes.

The sword moves were fast, at almost blinding speeds, both men were having trouble blocking the on coming strikes. One particular strike, as if to lob off a good portion of Wu Fei's upper body had forced the youth to bend backwards. When his opponents swinging blade was clear he kicked up his feet touched the ground with his hands and did a back flip—leaving his sword where his hands met carpet. Dark blue eyes widened in a surprised shock, at which Treize was unable to remove the katana from reach before the spry youth returned and snatched it up to attack with more vigor.

The awed ex-General almost lost his sword in that moment and the vibrations caused by the metal on metal strike, traveled swiftly up the dark purple clad arm, shaking Treize from his resolve. He struck back a swooping circular strike.

The exchanges continued much longer then ever before. Not only was sweat beading on foreheads, and parts of clothing ripped away by sword tip, stained in blood. The neck line was darkened by a 'v' of perspiration stains the same with under the arms of both gentlemen. Treize even had the gall to attempt to unbutton his thick jacket and remove it while fighting. He thanked the younger when a fast sideways strike removed the jacket and flung it across the room.

Both fighters were tiring, Treize seemed to more so than Wu Fei, perhaps since he did not have the ample opportunities to train as the younger did. Black eyes saw this and stepped inside his inner defenses to finish him off, when suddenly he felt the rapier's tip at his throat.

Immediately the katana lowered, and so did Wu Fei to his knees, "I thought I had you."

"You did, don't let your defenses down just because you are inside mine," replied the elder taking a deep breath and putting away his sword. The Chinese youth did the same, putting away his sword and stripping off his soiled shirt, before moving towards the bathroom.

The shower was cleansing, removing the blood sweat and dirt from the body of the young Gundam pilot. Wu Fei dressed in the overly large red t-shirt that had been left in the bathroom, and his boxer, over that he pulled on the fluffy terry cloth robe and walked out into the sitting room to meet his fate for the evening.

"Why, did it seem that you came this evening for Miri and not me?" the question was asked before Wu Fei could take two steps into the sitting room.

Slowly as to not say a word until he sat on the sofa next to the older man Wu Fei moved across the room. When he sat black eyes peered into blue a smile alit the caramel colored face, "This day was for many things. I had a rough day at work on top of all my paperwork, there was a coded message that we intercepted. Everyone took a stab at it, and the best that we came up with made about as much sense as the coded message, before decuding. I left work early to come here, only to be followed by Duo for about two hours. It wasn't until I noticed that Milliardo was not here that I thought perhaps I should screw over the orders given to me by Une and tell him the seventy percent likelihood that his life will be in more danger tomorrow than normal."

A forked eyebrow rose, "And how is that?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this," the Preventer prefaced, "but I don't want Milliardo having a heart attack when he sees Noin and I there tomorrow, at his speech. What little that we were able to translate from the intercepted code, what we believe to be accurate spoke of 'M. Peacecraft's Speech' Noin automatically volunteered to be extra security, since the speech is in Chinese addressed to some people in the slightly flooded area of Húnán I as a native Chinese are privileged enough to go." **(1)**

Treize sat, silent. He contemplated the words, and heard the sincerity, the truth. Lifting the long forgotten glass from the coffee table, he took a sip of the warm blood wine, a slow sip—calculating even, the glass was placed back on the table the fine crystal scrapping against the wood. From the almost unnoticeable shake in the hand of the regal man, "You won't let him die will you?"

"Of course not it is my job," replied the younger, folding his arms across his chest.

Treize stood and turned to stare down the shorter, "Iie, you lost tonight and so this is what I ask, Miri will survive tomorrow Drache, and you make sure of that. You both will return to me tomorrow night so that I know that this task has been completed."

"My life is yours," replied the dark head with a nod.

Walking to the doors that led to the hall, the German laid a hand on the handle and turned back towards his ex-enemy, "Come let us to bed."

The ginger haired man dressed in his silk pajamas opened the door and stepped into the hallway, he heard from behind him, "Where are you going?"

"To tell Miri," replied the Russian man walking across the hall. He paused in front of the doors to his best friend from school's room to see if he could hear the soft footfalls of the young man behind him. Once he heard the feet, he threw the door open to the sitting room and was greeted by the old dobermann.

The ghost pushed through dark rooms, until he entered the darkened bedroom, clapping once the lights turned on low. The light cast the room in a low hazy rose color, the features of the blond highlighted as he slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked at his elder companion.

"Treize, what is it?" asked the tired peace advocate.

The ginger haired man moved swiftly to sit on the bed, "Wu Fei says that the Preventers have come to the conclution that your life is more danger tomorrow than normal. So he and Noin will be there tomorrow for extra protection."

As the old General spoke in a soft worried voice the sleep drained pale blue eyes widened slightly, "I see," he pulled back the covers as much as he could with a body sitting on them, "come here, we should sleep," turning to look at the Chinese boy Milliardo smiled, "you too Wu Fei, you can sleep with us, unless you would prefer that little cushioned bench at the end of the bed."

"I'll sleep over here, you two can have the bed," whispered Wu Fei, his cheeks tinted a pale shade of pink.

The end seat was also a chest for extra blankets and pillows which Milliardo explained to the Preventer. So as the eldest climbed into the large bed with his old school friend, the youngest made up his bed. The lights were turned off when all three were settled.

Wu Fei was on the edge of sleep when he heard the wrestling of the blankets from the bed above him. At first he thought that one or both of the men were rolling over, especially when the bed creaked, but then there was this sort of wet sucking noise. At this point the young agent was sure what was happening, he was sure that the two men in the bed did not have any sort of a sexual relationship, or at least would have the decency to not do that sort of activity while he was in the room too. Very slowly the young man on the extra bed was lulled to sleep.

When they woke in the morning, it was a blur of activity. Treize disappeared; he appeared to be a bit worried still. Milliardo went over his speech, speaking slowly, pronouncing each mandarin syllable to the best of his ability. And Wu Fei, Wu Fei quickly dressed, retrieved his katana and quickly left the manor, so that he could return to work on time.

Once the Chinese youth was at the Preventers headquarters he went and got dressed in his street clothes that were in his locker. This consisted of a pair of a loose fitting jeans, not for any particular style or not, but for the mobility. Over the red tank top that he opted to leave on he put on an oversized white and blue plaid-esque button-up shirt with short sleeves. The shirt was large enough to go almost down to his knees, and the sleeves went past his elbows. Lastly he took his hair down and put the hair tie on his wrist for the motorcycle ride. Picking up his katana he went off to the debriefing.

The debriefing was quick, Noin was to be the "poor reporter who doesn't speak Chinese" and Wu Fei was the "local who was there for the speech" Although none of them could figure out what could be so threatening about an activist speech for the Húnán refugees currently in the area because of the flooding. The two agents were issued guns, which Wu Fei tucked his in his belt under the large button up. The "local punk" would show up early to scout the whole area, while Noin would listen to the reporter gossip.

Wu Fei, being well who he was, drove himself on his beloved motorcycle, his katana in a motorcycle pouch on the side that was locked. He parked two blocks down, where he knew that the Peacecraft limousine would park. Parking on the roof of the parking garage, Wu Fei slowly made his way through the levels sweeping for bombs, bugs, or any suspicious characters. Finding absolutely nothing he made his way to the town square where Milliardo would speak.

The square was bomb free, all surrounding buildings were sniper free, and of what Wu Fei could understand of the Húnán dialect, there was no one threatening. Knowing that Noin as a "reporter" would be towards the back and the side, and so as he was early he picked a front and center spot to stand for the next few hours.

The whole speech went off without a hitch, there was nothing—no guns fired, no bombs, not even a threatening word. Disgruntled and confused, Wu Fei left a few minutes early to sweep the parking lot once more.

Milliardo took a deep breath when he was finished with his speech and could finally leave the stage and only had to deal with reporters in his usual languages, Japanese and the occasional German, or French. He moved his mouth around a bit out of the site of the public, not used to the way he had to form the Chinese syllables. He filed through the onslaught of reporters, and when he was finally thinking that the tough part had finished he noticed the fake reporter off to the side with the dummy camera man, Noin. Stepping off to the side he waited for the majority of the people to leave so he could have this final conversation. This was when he realized that, he was not suppose to have relations with Wu Fei, and therefore didn't have any idea about why Noin was there dressed as a reporter.

"Hello, sir," said Noin with a nod that wanted to be a bow.

The ex-Lightning count nodded back, "What are you doing here Noin?"

"Extra security, which was luckily not needed," she replied with a smile.

"I see," replied the blond, with a smile he continued, "as much as I would love to catch up with you, I have had a long day that is unfortunately not over, as I assume yours is not as well," looking over Noin's shoulder he noticed his car pull up, "if you would excuse me, my care is here. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

The Prince turned, and like a choreographed danced his car pulled up coming from around Noin, a single Sanc Kingdom flag and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's **(2)** flag on the antennae. The door was swiftly opened a sliver, so that Milliardo could get in but reporters would have a hard time seeing in. The blond slid into the leather seat and let out a sigh of relief, as he watched Noin with her hand slightly out stretched towards him, and her mouth open. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak with her, more that he didn't want to dig up his past.

Blue eyes turned from the window as the car began to move, his hand already reaching for the bottled water in the mini fridge. Instead of his eyes meeting with the tan leather interior of the seat across from him they met with black eyes.

"Are you that used to my presence?" said the youth across from the diplomat.

Milliardo gasped, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Well I left your speech a bit early, it was very good by the way your pronunciation was impeccable, but those people were from Húnán and therefore speak there own form of Chinese, just to keep that in mind. I retrieved my katana from my bike and did a sweep of the garage and your car, then decided I would ride back with you, to the manor, just to make sure you're safe," blue eyes gave the younger a look that clearly said that he wasn't believing his motives, "what? If the code was translated you're a target I'm just doing my job. And since you weren't shot or blown up, and you're not even suffering from a paper cut, somewhere something went wrong."

"So, what are you saying? That I need a new driver, since you got in my car?" replied the blond getting the water taking a sip, and then crossing his arms.

Wu Fei smirked, "Iie, he is rather good checked before leaving that there were no bombs or stowaways," a blond eyebrow rose, "I would say that only a Gundam Pilot could get by him. And since there are only five of us, and we have no desire to kill you, I think you will be safe."

There was a quiet pause before Peacecraft asked, "I'm sorry, would you like a drink Wu Fei? Water is all I have in the car though."

"No thank you," came the reply, and then the silence stretched, between the two. At first it was mildly awkward then grew comfortable, but as the trip drew into the second half it waned back into awkward.

It was Milliardo who broke the still, putting down the empty water bottle in a trash can, and meeting eyes with the youth across from him, "What do you think you will do when you win a duel, against Treize?"

Wu Fei paused in his musings his head snapped only slightly to look directly at the blond, and he thought, after a pregnant moment where fingers ran threw their respective long hair, did Wu Fei answer, "I do not know. I feel as if I were to ever win in a duel, that my life would still be his."

Blue eyes pierced onyx ones searching for an answer, when he could find none, and see none of the hidden feelings the youth kept inside, he asked, "Do you like Treize?"

"I don't understand," the answer was almost instant; the Chinese youth paused, thinking over the question and then his answer, before deeming it fit.

"What do you think of him?"

"He is dead, where I should have died. We were… are… were… enemies, and for as honorable as his is… was… he did not kill me as he should have."

"What are your feelings for Treize?" They must have turned down the mountain road, for the car rode different, and Wu Fei was inclined not to answer, since he didn't understand the question, "You're a scholar you have heard of love, yes?"

"Not something that I was ever taught to believe in," replied the confused teenager.

Milliardo sighed, "Your parents must have loved each other, right?"

"I don't know their marriage was arranged, just as mine had been, and what I feel towards my wife is not really love."

Pale blue eyes widened, "You have a wife?"

"She died," replied cold obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry," replied Milliardo looking down, "I apologize for my brashness and rudeness of this question, but have you had sex then?"

Wu Fei shook his head and glared as the car rolled to a stop outside the gates of the estate, with an exasperated sigh he answered, "The marriage contract stated that children would not occur until 198 AC, and that is in two years."

The car rolled to a stop and just as the driver was opening the door for Milliardo, Wu Fei opened and slipped out the other side closing the door at the same time. He then silently slipped into the estate. The blond sighed loosing sight of the Preventer, and going into the main doors and straight up to Treize's quarters.

Treize looked up from the sitting room sofa as the blond walked through the door, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine Treize there was no attempts on my life, Chang Wu Fei even rode home with me just to make sure," said the blond sitting down next to the German and taking up the wine glass offered to him.

At that moment the library door opened and in stepped the casual dressed Preventer, a katana slung to his back and a gun tucked in the back of his pants. The youth just stood there, black eyes watching the deep blue slowly turn to see him, to stand up, those same eyes taking in the Chinese swords man and than finally the ghost spoke in a very serious tone, "I see, you'll win tonight."

Author's Note:

**1** Húnán湖南 (Hunan): Currently landlocked, but well for the sake of those wars a good portion of China is underwater and therefore Húnán is now costal. Here is a helpful map: http:// en.wikipedia. org/wiki/ Image:ROC AdministrativeandClaims .jpg (remove spaces)

**2** The Earth Sphere Unified Nation: After the Eve Wars, at the beginning of year AC 196 a new age dawned, which united the Earth and colonies under one peaceful and pacifist rule.

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Drache**: Dragon

**Chinese Dictionary:**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	6. Roku: Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is16(now or has been for a few chapters).

Author Note: I have had two Chinese classes! I'm not a language geek really. If anyone is wondering I am enjoying it so far, just my jaw/mouth hurts for a bit after. This is an action packed chapter with a surprise (I hope) chapter end I hope it pleases everyone, even if it is a bit short.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-roku: Swords

There was a flurry and a still all in a single moment, as if the room filled with a million fluttering butterflies, blurring the vision between the two men that now stood facing each other. The eerie quiet of the room was broken by the almost identical withdrawing of steel from the sheaths; the metal moving through the thick air removed the butterflies and the din. And there stood the two men, for perhaps this was the first time in all time that the two opponents faced each as men. No ghosts, haunted pasts, no more did eyes see a youth that was too mature for his age, who should have never fathomed the idea of picking up a sword. Now they were two men, who were never children, a widower and another whose love wasn't given a chance, ghosts of their former selves, with no thoughts for their surrounding and premonitions of the future that they now held in their hands.

Somber eyes of the sable haired man starred steadily into those of the deepest blue eyes, the color of the deepest ocean. The younger's breathing was slow and calm, muscles relaxed but his body poised and ready. Shed was the carefree starting that Wu Fei would have previously done—a brash rushing in.

The ginger haired man watched with cool collected eyes, waiting for the tell-tale move that should have come, that was the normal procedures, the move he knew was not coming. He was agitated and anxious, he wanted this to begin, continue, end—where in this perpetual cycle were they? Treize shuffled slightly forward, and watch half perplexed as his opponent shifted to the side.

And there they stood prepared.

And there the fighters made slow calculated circles around each other.

And as the blades slipped carefully forward, the sound of violin strings being pulled, as the steel slide against steel and then retracted just as slowly.

The room filled with anticipation so thick and potent it was as blood. And the bodies moved as if they were in a vat of blood to their knees, moving so carefully with precise and slow footwork. Once more their arms outstretched in an almost stagnant manor as if braches grew from the blood and wrapped themselves around the upper bodies of the men. The violin sounded in the dim still and shattered the blood.

Treize hit the katana away from his person in a small circular sweep. This pushed the katana blade far from the bodies of the fighters, although the grip that the young Chinese man has on his blade was strong. In a continuation of the movement the katana swooped in a figure eight movement, slicing at the older man from left hip to right shoulder. The aristocrat took a step back and parried the blade when it seemed to make it halfway up his body.

They were cursorily moves at best; simple strikes, slow parries, and a few careless sidesteps. Suddenly, as unanticipated as a paper cut, and just as thin and stinging, there was blood. But that was not the cause that brought the shock to the German-Russian bred man's brain as quickly as his nerves delivered the pain to his brain. There, on his hand—was a thin welling line of crimson—on his sword hand.

A multiple of thoughts tried to worm their way swiftly into his head, but quickly he pushed them away, smirked and moved forward in a single swift hard move slashing to the left side of his younger opponent. Wu Fei moved his head to the right avoiding the blade, and then ducking to come up on the other side of his opponent. Being shown Treize's back Wu Fei smiled, but the elder was much swifter in returning, to either knock down the charcoal haired boy, or to hack at his ear and neck.

Now on the defensive, Wu Fei dropped to the ground and rolled over backwards on his shoulder and the side of his head of the hand that held his sword far from his body. It was one of those explosive unexpected moves, that had persian blue eyes widen and a gasp from the spectator, as the caramel skin man landed on his feet and launched forward towards his opponent.

It was a strike aimed to go across the expanse of the elder's abdomen. But Treize was quick raising his sword to block the strike. The blades never met at the central focal point. Wu Fei's foot raised and kicked the arm away, shaking the ginger haired man. The side kick was not controlled enough and turned the Chinese man so that his back was to the taller man, and second kick righted the shorter of the two fighters.

The katana made another flawless move from the right hip to the left shoulder of the finely dressed man, who took a step back. Moving across the pectorals, Wu Fei cut a fine line in the fabric of his opponent's shirt towards the sword hand. Another step back followed by the advancing step. Instead of lodging the Japanese steel into the muscles of the shoulder, the younger turned the blade so that the flat laid against the skin of the taller's arm and applied pressure attempting to push the sword hand away, as to invade the inner defenses.

Treize saw what Wu Fei was trying to do and took a several swift steps backwards until he heard their sweet stroke of the violin. A circular block, which this time forced the katana down.

Quickly the fine tipped sword raised and made quick strikes at the ex-Gundam pilot's head and neck, a few wispy strands of the sable hair fell from the pony tail, having been cut slightly shorter.

Another strike came close to Wu Fei's left ear, and the arm was abruptly caught in the palm of the caramel colored left hand. In a single movement the shorter of the two men held firm to his captive and stepped forward Katana blade held to the pale neck.

There was a pause, a pregnant moment where no one moved and even though both fighters were taking in gasping breaths of air, it seemed as if neither was breathing even the ex-Lightning count said or did nothing.

Blue eyes took in the appearance of his opponent who finally won, as black orbs absorbed what victory looked like. Both came to the same conclusion for their wounds and states of dress were so similar the sweat soaked clothing the minuscule slivers of blood littering their bodies.

Like a rusty vice, slowly Wu Fei loosened his grip on Treize's arm. The arm dropped limply and the ex-OZ commander took a step back. Time still seemed not to start, or return to any normal pace until the illustrious blond stood hesitantly.

"You won Wu Fei," Treize almost whispered, the Chinese youth no longer feeling like a man fell to his knees, "you're free, so what would you like to do, now?"

Letting go of the katana now that he was kneeling on the ground, an unnoticeable tremble racked his body, for now he knew the truth, the truth—he would never be free. But then again he could be free in a way; he could go home meditate, return to work, see Duo—forget all about this ghost. And be stuck in the old never ending circle that he was stuck in before he resurrected these ghosts.

Wu Fei must have been thinking for a long time, since Milliardo shifted and sat back down. Treize frowned briefly and then smiled as the youngest opened his mouth slightly and closed it, the elder decided that perhaps the younger just needed encouragement, "It was an excellent fight Wu Fei, your moves were nicely ex-"

"I want to stay," interrupted Wu Fei looking up into the azure orbs.

A smile lighted up the face of the elder man, "Of course you can stay what you want to do? Play chess, read, or talk, maybe?"

"Iie, I want to stay," Wu Fei said his voice shook slightly afraid that the answer would be negative, "as in no more Preventers, no Duo, no late night motorcycle rides, no leaving… ever… again."

The room was silent; the obsidian eyes fell to stare at the carpet awaiting the answer that he was both hopeful for and dreading. Wu Fei did not see the hope shinning in the deep blue eye, or the looks exchanged between the two elder men in the room.

"Hai Wu Fei, of course you can stay here, for as long as you would like," said the melodious voice of Millardo Peacecraft.

Author's Note: I'll tell you the "I want to stay" scene has been planned for this since day one. I hope you like it as much as I do/liked writing it.

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Chinese Dictionary:**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	7. Shichi: Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is16(now or has been for a few chapters).

Author Note: I'm doing NaNoWriMo so no updates for November. I apologize for the long wait I ended up in the hospital for a couple days.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-shichi: Words

"What?"! Exclaimed Wu Fei his anger rising as he stared at the two older men in front of him. It was the next morning, the grand morning after. After the grand battle, the hot shower, the last night on the spare bed in Treize's room. He was just shown his new room, the room with the most expansive library, the room with only one key and no servants coming in or out to clean it. It was the ex-master bedroom at the end of the hall. Why the Chinese youth received this room was a mystery. Milliardo mentioned things like it was the only free room, and the safest if anyone ever came looking for him. But this was not the source of the slighter male's arguer.

"We're sorry Wu Fei, but you simply cannot, so please desist in this childish behavior," replied Treize with a placating hand outstretched before him.

"Why am I not allowed to go and retrieve my motorcycle?" the youngest sighed in great annoyance.

The brunette growled and nearly yelled, "You're sixteen Wu Fei!"

The blond stepped forward, "What Treize is trying to say is that the legal driving age is eighteen, you are not old enough to drive."

"I'll never get caught, even if I don't use the Preventer issued license."

"Wu Fei," replied Milliardo in a soft voice, "once it is clear that you are missing than anyone that is on a Suzuki GSX-R 1000 is going to be pulled over and the registration number checked."

The ex-Gundam pilot sighed and frowned slightly, "Can we at least retrieve my bike and wait until I am eighteen to ride?"

The tall German-Russian bred sighed, "The one time you act your age, and it is over illegally driving," deep blue eyes met light blue in a plead for help, "you cannot Drache since your bike is registered to you, gomennasai."

If anyone thought that Wu Fei could cry over a motorcycle this was the moment where he looked depressed enough to do so. Not so much in worry for the tears that would most likely not ensue, but for the resolution of the circular conversation, Milliardo spoke up, "When you turn eighteen and legally get your license then you may drive the GSX-R 750 that is currently in the garage, after that we will discuss getting you another 1000, deal?"

Black eyes looked into blue for a moment before sighing, "All right."

"Now that that is settled, let us have breakfast in my rooms and discuss other matters of our new life," said the blond turning to leave the rooms which everyone believed had not been opened since the death of the Sanc royal family heads.

The three men walked peacefully down the hall not discussing anything, deciding to wait until they were seated around the small table that the servants were arranging in the "new-master" bedroom. The three sat around the small circular table that had three bowls of miso soup and plates of poached egg over toast. Black eyes surveyed the eggs suspiciously before taking the bowl of miso in his hands.

A good portion of the meal was silent, if one looked carefully at the two elder friends they would see the nervous hesitance that they directed towards the third member at the table. After many failed attempts and half their meals eaten, Millardo was able to speak, "Wu Fei, tell us about your education."

Black eyes looked up for a moment, "I finished my education before the war really reached colony A0206. I had gone to a boarding school in my youth and after graduating from the school early I had furthered my knowledge through a Kǒng Fūzǐ self teaching method."

"Ara, so you have completed **chuutougakkou**but not koutougakkou, since you are only now sixteen and were too young while on the colony?" asked Treize. **[1**

"Formally you are correct I suppose, but that does not erase the fact that I have completed the education needed to take over the clan, and compared to these earthly education I have surpassed the gāo zhōng xué," replied the sable haired man.

"Hai and we have no doubt in your… education and abilities…" trailed off Milliardo.

"What are you trying to say? Just say it," growled the colony born man placing down the empty miso bowl.

"You've said this before yourself Drache, the records of L5 colony A0206, were destroyed, you barely exist and while we can convince the government that you were a colonist you are sixteen and therefore need your formal koutougakkou degree at the very least," answered the blond nervous expecting the fiery youth to explode at any moment.

Wu Fei frowned; perhaps staying here wasn't the best solution, "But the government doesn't need to know that I exist."

"To deter any thoughts that you are Preventer Chang Wu Fei we need to reestablish your identity prior to the attack on L5 and make a place for that person in this world, just incase there is a raid on Miri's house and you get found," answered a somber Treize, taking the last bite of the poached egg and toast and reaching for the cup of tea and pulling the miso closer, "so we were thinking home schooling. You'll take a test to assess your level of mainland standard education and if you need additional education than I will teach you."

There was a long pause where onyx eyes half-glared at the ex-OZ general, the words turning and resifting through the younger's mind. He wanted to protest since none of this was necessary he had his education he could ride a bike but neither were legal and recognized. So now his housemates wanted him to wait and re-due all of this. But the elder men had a point, and he could see this. The chances that he tested out of all the needed gāo zhōng xué courses were highly likely. The caramel colored youth sighed, "Fine I will accept."

"Then we will need your birth name to fill out the schooling papers to appease the government," replied the ex-Lightning Count.

The youngest man at the table froze starring wide-eyed at the men sitting next to him. After a pregnant moment he regained his composure, "Don't I get any say in my living conditions before you strip me of all my secrets?"

"Of course, of course," quickly replied Treize with a smile, "what issues would like to address?"

"I'm five centimeters shorter than Treize and eight shorter than Milliardo," replied Wu Fei, the two schoolmates looked at one another confused before turning back to the third party, "I need my own clothes, I cannot roll up pant legs and wear your belts for the rest of my life. I also cannot return to my apartment, or buy new things, with my own money."

Milliardo laughed, and Treize smiled; the blond answered, "Don't worry about it we have plenty of bank accounts that we could use that even the Preventers don't know that we own, and several addresses that we could send the ordered goods to."

"So clothes, is there anything else that you would like to address Drache?" questioned the German, while he held the bowl in hand, spoon poised to take the last sip.

"I believe that you two should join me for meditating and learning of martial arts, whenever possible," replied Wu Fei with a smug smile.

Blue eyes met blue, both were silently apprehensive, as well as agreeing that what Wu Fei was offering was not a bad thing, it was mostly his smile that scared them.

"Of course Wu Fei, we would love to. It would give something for Treize to do instead of being bored while I'm working," replied Milliardo, with a smile.

Treize glared half-heartedly at his long time friend, before turning to look at the Chinese youth, taking a sip of his tea he asked, "Is there anything else you would like to include Drache?"

Black hair swayed slightly into the caramel colored face as the youth shook his head, "Not that I can think of now," Chang picked up his tea cup and took a sip, "although I hold the right to add anything else that I see fit in the future."

"As do we," replied the ginger haired man.

"That would be the only way that we could cohabitate happily I believe, if house rules were up for changing," added the tallest at the table.

"So we'll start the day by getting me clothes that fit," casually said the youngest poking at his plate of cold poached eggs.

"Signing you up for schooling," reprimanded Treize.

"Hai, what is your real name Chang Wu Fei, for the record?" asked the blond.

Obsidian eyes narrowed, "I might tell you if you promise not to gloat about it, and you have to pronounce it correctly."

There was silence for a moment, than the ex-lightning count elbowed his elder friend and gave him a significant look. Treize coughed, blushed slightly and glared at Milliardo before turning to look at the onyx orbs of the younger, "How about we trade you birth names for birth names?"

Wu Fei just looked at the two elder men wearily. The Sanc prince just held up his hand in defense, "I just have eight amusing middle names best saved for when we're all drunk, Treize why don't you go first."

A growl ripped from the elder's throat, "Fine, I was born not the ere of the Khushrenada family. It was actually my mother's brother that was the ere, but he died childless when I was four so my name was changed to Treize Khushrenada to confirm my position as ere. I was born Alaric Treize Baurer which roughly means the thirteenth ruler of all farmers, so you can see why the name was changed. I actually never liked the name Alaric and had been called Treize for a few years by the time it was changed. Now you are will not call me Alaric and I'll learn to pronounce your name." **[2**

There was a sparkle of amusement in those black eyes before the youth sighed, "Zhāng Yǔ Fēi."

"Chang Yu Fei?" tried Treize.

"Zhang Yu Fei?" was the better attempt from Peacecraft.

"Zhāng, it sounds like a cross between a 'j' and 'ch', while the 'a' is high and flat in tone, Zhāng. The 'u' in Yǔ is a falling raising tone so your voice makes a dip in the pronunciation, Yǔ. Fēi just like the 'a' in Zhāng the tone is high and flat 'ei' sounds like the 'ay' in English 'day', Fēi. Zhāng Yǔ Fēi, now you two try," answered Yǔ Fēi.

"Zhāng Yǔ Fēi," said Milliardo.

Yǔ Fēi nodded, than Treize tried, "Zhāng Yū Fēi."

"Iie, that Yu was in first tone, I am not sludge."

"Zhāng Yú Fēi?"

The ex-Gundam pilot shook his head, "Your voice needs to drop as well, I am not stupid."

"Zhāng Yú Fēi?"

"What are you trying to say that I'm a gem? Gomen, that is not it, that was the same pronunciation as before. It's Yǔ," replied the slighter male.

"Zhāng Yú Fēi?"

"Once again, iie, unless you are trying to imply that I am handsome. You need to drop your voice too."

"Yù? And you are handsome Drache, you know I think I'll just continue to call you Drache, I am pronouncing that correctly."

The caramel skin tinted slightly pinker, "I know I am brilliant and glorious, but you promised to learn to pronounce my name so unless you want me to turn into the devil, I'd keep trying."** [3**

"Zhāng Yǔ Fēi, meine Drache."

Author's Note: The Chinese play on words/pronunciation was never planned and I realize a bit OOC. Sorry. I actually didn't plan on reveling names until later but than I remembered to get a degree you need a name. Treize's birth name will never be used really, so all of you who hate me for that. Anyone with Miri middle name suggestions send them to me, please.

**[1 **Japanese for secondary school (middle school) and upper (senior) secondary school (high school) so being 13 (in this fic) in AC 194 he could have only made it in normal standards to the second year of secondary school and not upper secondary school.

**[2 **Alaric (means: Ruler of All) Treize (French for Thirteen) Baurer (means: Farmer)

thirteenth ruler of all farmers

**[3 **張雨飛Zhāng (Ancient Chinese: Huge/Towering) Yǔ (Rain) Fēi: (Flying)

the Chinese play on words/pronunciation:

淤 Yū: sludge, silt

愚 Yú: stupid

璵 Yú: (gem)

妤 Yú: handsome, fair

煜 Yù: brilliant, glorious

獝Yù: devil

See it makes sense.

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

Meine: my

Drache: dragon

**Chinese Dictionary:**

Kǒng Fūzǐ: Confucius

gāo zhōng xué: high middle school (literally)

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	8. Hachi: Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least BL (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is 16.

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, I hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Of Ghosts and Swords, Words and Wars

Chaputa-hachi: Words

Black eyes stared at the faintly glowing blue screen of the computer before the teen. The young Chinese took a deep breath and let it out in an aggravated sigh. He was double checking his mathematic work, the complex algorithms appeared to be pointless in the grand scheme of things. After reading through the last of the problems, he checked to make sure that he had indeed written Zhāng Yǔ Fēi at the top of his work. Once he was sure that everything was correct he e-mailed the work back to the Chinese computer correspondent school that he was signed up for.

Wu Fei, who was continued to be called so within the privacy of the Peacecraft estate, could not fathom to see the use of memorising the equations that the course had him learning. In his mind math was used only in the basics of addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, as well as math as applied in Physics and Chemistry. But according to the correspondent school the more pointless procedures of mathematic were necessary. Wu Fei had passed both physics and chemistry which had meant that he only had to learn a few algorithms and of all things geometry. Wu Fei had also passed Chinese, Japanese, and English in the language comprehension test during placement. History was another matter as he had learned world history in reference to the L5 colony and China, and since L5 was destroyed that comprehension point was no longer valid. To make up for the difference in view points and the lack of L5 records Wu Fei was writing a thesis paper on the difference of views, on several of the World Wars, between L5, China, Japan, America, there was also a chance that Germany and Sanc kingdom would also be included. It was an interesting topic; on L5 the first few World Wars had only ever been covered in the sense of how it affected the grand scheme of the technological advance that allowed for there to later be colonies.

Onyx orbs switched to look at the stack of history books next to the computer monitor, with another aggravated sigh the young Chinese decided that since he had no official due date for the paper and he had been doing mathematics all morning that he could use a break. Looking at the clock in the corner of the desktop Wu Fei left the chair and padded out of his room and down the hall to Treize's sweet. Knocking softly the youth paused for a moment before cracking the door slowly open and slipping into the room. In the month that Wu Fei had been in residence at the estate he had been informed that only the rooms that were locked were meant for him to not enter. Still, there was a part of Wu Fei who just could not bring himself to check whether the doors in the estate were locked before knocking.

Entering into the high light of the sitting room, the caramel skinned youth did not find his query. The ex-Gundam pilot paused listening to see if he could pinpoint the elder man. All seemed to be quiet so the youth padded over to the door that went to the library knocked softly and paused. Part of him was hoping that if Treize was in the library he would answer the knock, but a little part of Wu Fei knew that Treize and Milliardo delighted in bending his stiff up brining and demeanour. Hesitating a moment longer Wu Fei reached up and turned the handle, the door swung open on silent hinges. Black orbs took in the low light of the library and the regal German-Russian bred hunched over the desk studying some old text. The Chinese youth stood framed in the door watching the elder brunet.

After a moment Wu Fei coughed quietly to get the attention of the other man, since he already felt like he was intruding on Treize's peace. There was a long pause, where it was clear that blue eyes were trying to finish the page they were on before directing their attention elsewhere.

Blue eyes lifted and met black orbs, neither spoke for a moment, than Wu Fei asked, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for martial arts training?"

The ex-OZ general looked down at his book and picked up a bookmark marking his page he stood up from the desk and smiled at the smaller male, "I would love to Drache, it is such a lovely day out, too bad Miri says that we cannot go outside until nightfall," Treize paused for a moment as if to think of a suitable place, "how about the downstairs parlour, there are south and west facing windows, so we can get some sun."

Wu Fei nodded once in agreement and then turned to head downstairs, Treize followed slightly after. The parlour was a sunny room, which had two walls that were practically made out of glass. The furniture was made of a light wood, with bear claw legs the cushions were a light brocade pattern that complimented the wallpaper there were three low sofas, a coffee table, a cabinet, a grandfather clock and a tea trolley in the corner by the door. When the young Chinese entered he surveyed the room for a moment before heading towards the closet sofa and began to push it against the nearest wall. When the brunet entered the room he automatically went to help his young companion.

Soon the furniture was out of the way and the two men were standing in the centre of the room with their house shoes off and in one of the corners of the room. They started their routine with some basic stretches just to limber up their joints and muscles. Treize found it interesting that each of the stretches had names related to animals, for example monkey was where one cups their hands and stretches them up over ones head. The brunette just thought that the names were very uncharacteristic of the stoic youth.

After the finished stretching the two men ran through the basic for both upper and lower body of the dragon style. Wu Fei would call out the forms and the two men would perform the strike, block, parry, kick or stomp. After a month of practicing the basics were like a second movement to the German-Russian bred. The first tàolù of the style Treize could do slowly but he still couldn't complete the whole tàolù.

Wu Fei made it a habit while teaching Treize and Milliardo tàolù he would do the moves slowly facing his pupils. This time was no different, blue eyes met black across the room and the men moved in tandem mirror images of each other. This allowed for Treize to have a reference and Wu Fei had a chance to practice with his weak side.

They ran through the basics and the first tàolù about two dozen times, each time they went a little faster. After they were finished with that, Wu Fei ran through the second tàolù step by step so that Treize could learn it. They repeated the second tàolù another two dozen times. By the end Treize was tired and as the elder relaxed Wu Fei went through the remaining tàolù a couple of times really fast.

After his short breather Treize stood up and began to practice the first tàolù without using Wu Fei as a reference point. When the younger was finished with all of the empty-hand forms he sat down on the sofa along the wall and watched as Treize moved slowly through the tàolù. Black eyes noticed that the elder's footing was off, standing u he watched for a moment until Treize began the next move and said, "Freeze."

Treize jerked a little bit his hand forming only half a strike, but his body complied with the command, "did I do something wrong?"

"Iie, your moves are very good, but your stance needs some work, hold your position," replied Wu Fei. Treize let out a breath and nodded the shorter walked up to the other and walked around the frozen form a couple times. Without warning Wu Fei reached out a nudged Treize.

The Russian-German bred stumbled away from the younger with a bewildered look on his face. Wu Fei nodded and moved so that he was looking Treize in the eye, "That is what a weak stance will do; it makes your whole body more susceptible to attacks. Now get back in the first stance," the elder nodded and righted himself before getting back into the main stance of the first tàolù. Wu Fei looked at the stance before physically moving the other's legs to be a little bit wider, "now hold that stance."

The slightly wider stance felt a bit awkward to Treize but he did what he was told. Once he got use to the new stance enough to relax Wu Fei nudged him—he did not stumble.

"This is how your stance should be throughout the whole tàolù, you take a step forward into this stance, you kick when your foot lands it is in this stance. It doesn't matter how fast you move in a tàolù, if your stance is wrong your speed in an actual fight will amount to nothing," said Wu Fei stepping back to look at the elder.

Treize nodded and went to start the tàolù over again this time after every move he checked his footing. Every once in awhile the ex-Gundam pilot would have the ex-general pause in his step, and Wu Fei would test the strength of the other's stance.

Suddenly Milliardo came into the room in a near panic, "My sister is coming to visit."

Everyone in the room froze and the two who were working out turned to look at the tall blond, Treize broke the silence, "When is she coming Miri? Is there anywhere specific that you want us to stay for her visit?"

The blond drew an aggravated hand through his hair, "I got the message that she would be here within the hour, and I need this parlour back to normal and you two upstairs right now."

There was a sense of urgency in the blond's voice; it set the two other men into quick motion. They returned the furniture to normal and bolted up the stairs. The taller's voice floated up the stairs after his two friends, "Wu Fei work on your history thesis, Treize help him and lock the door."

Ice blue eyes looked around the room trying to see if anything was out of place he heard a door close upstairs and with a sigh of relief he went to go find his head of housekeeping about getting tea and biscuits served in the parlour for an unknown number of guests but most likely three—Relena, Milliardo, and Heero.

Once he was sure that tea was being made and the servants were made aware that dinner plans might change at a moment's notice Milliardo went upstairs and picked up a book from his room. The ex-lightning count made his way down to the parlour and had just settled down into the sofa when the doorbell rang.

Putting the book down on the end table to make it appear that he was simply relaxing before his sister arrived, Milliardo stood and turned towards the door an easy smile on his face, or at least he hoped that it was an easy, natural smile.

"Milliardo," said a voice quiet, demur, sophisticated—the girl moved easily into the room and towards her elder brother. The closer she got the bigger her smile got. As soon as she was within reaching distance, decorum flew out of the windows and she threw herself into her brother's arms.

The elder chuckled as he returned the hug, "Relena, you are looking good. What do I owe for this sudden visit?" Milliardo led his sister to the sofa and helped her sit down before he himself took a seat next to her. Blue eyes looked up and motioned or the silent body guard to take the wing back chair across from the sofa so he could keep an eye on both his charge and the door.

Once everyone was settled, the tea was brought in by one of the few servants that worked for Milliardo. After tea was served and a short diabolical where Heero tested the tea from both the pot and surprisingly both of the siblings tea cups, Relena answered her brother's questions, "I was getting annoyed with the other diplomats and used a preset visit with you as an excuse."

Blue eyes blinked at his sister a couple of times before he audibly put his tea cup down, "You can't do that Relena... you have responsibilities."

"They were squabbling, and they will continue to squabble. When I return tomorrow they will either have solid ideas to bring to the table or they will be more open to listen calmly," replied the young lady taking a sip from her tea, "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for helping with the Chinese."

The blond shook his head and picked his cup and saucer back up he took a sip and smiled, "Well of course we both know that you cannot pronounce Chinese to save your life."

Relena blushed, "I blame my teacher."

"We had the same teacher, sister," replied Milliardo. The siblings burst into laughter and the topic of discussion subtly shifted to a more light hearted conversation.

The siblings carried on in that manor for a long while, they rarely included Heero in their conversations but that was how the ex-Gundam pilot liked things to be. His eyes moved around the room watching everything, only one ear stayed on the conversation while the other strained to hear any unwelcome noises.

Milliardo shifted his seat moving his legs to reveal something unknown hiding under the sofa. Without really thinking Heero's hand shot forward and grabbed the offending object—a black close-toed thin slipper, for one very small foot.

The room froze as everyone looked at the slipper. Relena looked confused, Heero looked angry and Milliardo's heart skipped a beat. Quickly thinking up an excuse Milliardo said, "That must be one of the servants. But it is just a slipper Heero, it will not attack either Relena or I."

"It looks familiar," murmured Heero as he glared at Milliardo.

Relena laughed, "Oh Heero, don't worry about it, it is a slipper hundreds like it are bought each day, it isn't going to hurt you or me."

Heero turned the slipper around and then looked up into the taller blond's eyes; glaring and studying all in one look. His eyes shifted from the slipper to Milliardo to the door and then back to Milliardo. The blond felt like he—they were on the verge of being caught his heart skipped and his mouth became dry he resisted the urge to swallow or hold his breath; instead he smiled and agreed with his sister, adding in a joke about house shoes taking over the world.

Author's Note:

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Drache**: Dragon

**Chinese Dictionary:** My Chinese word order maybe incorrect.

**Tàolù:** kata – a form in martial arts which is a string of upper and lower body strikes and blocks done mostly in one stance to help ones body get use to standing and moving in a stance that will give one strength for defence.

Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


End file.
